What I've Always Wanted
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: Will Schuester was in love. He knew he shouldn't be though. He knew she was married, in love with someone else. He knew he should be putting his heart and soul into the glee kids instead of the girl who was already taken.
1. Someone to Turn to

_**Hi all! R&R!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

It was a Thursday afternoon during lunch. Will had a lot of papers to correct and only an hour and a half to do so. Knowing he would get nothing done in the teachers' lounge, he decided he should stay in his class room and eat while he corrected. He heard a knock from the door. Will smiled in his head. It was Emma Pillsbury the school guidance counselor. Will was secretly obsessed with her. She was flawless in every way with the exception of her OCD but he didn't care much about that.

He would ask her out on the spot if there was nothing stopping him. But there was. She was married to a dentist named Carl Howell. They'd been married for about nine months and it killed Will on the inside. Carl had a nine month old daughter when they got married who was named Dianna. She was from his first marriage. Occasionally Emma brought Dianna to school with her when Carl wasn't able to pick her up from daycare on time or when Emma didn't have SAT Prep after school.

"Will?" Emma stood in his classroom door way, "Can you watch Dianna for me? I have some appointments this afternoon."Will nodded and took the one and a half year old from Emma. "Thank you so much" She handed him all of her daughter's bags and rushed off to her office to meet the first student.

Will sighed and looked at the little kid. "Want to help me correct quizzes?" She giggled and clapped. Will smiled and put her on the floor next to him with some toys as he corrected Spanish quizzes.

Will Schuester was falling for a woman. Hard. Problem was she was married and had a daughter from her husband's first marriage.

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes and Tina were standing by his desk while Will was in his own dream land. "Mr. Schue?" Tina waved in his face.

He snapped out of it. "Sorry girls. What do you need?"

"Can you explain these infin-Oh my god! She's so cute!" Tina began before getting distracted by Dianna in the corner.

"Is she yours?" Mercedes asked.

Will shook his head. "She's Ms. Pillsbury's step-daughter."

"Her and the dentist have a kid?" Mercedes asked.

Will nodded. "She's from Mr. Howell's first marriage. Her name is Dianna."

Tina picked Dianna up and bounced her. "She's adorable!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Do you need any help Mr. Schue?"

"Actually yes, girls. Can you watch Dianna for me while I finish correcting these quizzes?"

Both girls nodded and played with Dianna for the rest of their free period until the bell rang. Will sent the girls to their next class and picked up all the toys the three took out. He walked Dianna back to Emma's office while getting a lot of "Awes" on the way down from high school girls.

Will stopped in Emma's office and found her sitting behind her desk teary eyed looking at a picture from her wedding.

"Em? Here's Di." Will spoke up getting her attention.

Emma looked up and quickly wiped her tears away. "Oh thanks so much, Will"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

He nodded and set Dianna down next to the desk. "Are you okay?" Emma shook her head. "Do you need a hug?" She nodded. He hugged her. "If you need me to watch Dianna again just let me know." He wondered why she didn't cringe or refuse the hug. He didn't want to upset her by asking what was wrong. He cared about her.

Emma walked up to Will's apartment and knocked on the door. It was almost 10:30. She hoped she wasn't calling for him too late. She was holding Dianna and her face was red with fury and also from crying. Will opened the door, "Emma?"

Emma took a deep breath "Can I come in?" Will nodded and stepped to the side so Emma could enter. She set the sleeping Dianna on the couch and turned to look at Will.

"Why're you here? What happened?"

Emma pushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. "I left Carl. He didn't want anything to do with me or his child so I left."

"Oh Em. I'm so sorry." Will said trying to be sympathetic. He looked at her closely. "Your face, did he?"

She nodded. "He hit me. He told me to get out and I didn't fight him. I took Dianna with me knowing if he didn't treat me right or care he wouldn't do the same for his daughter. I took what I could, threw my ring at him and left. I'm sorry to bother you so late, I had no where else to go."

Will shook his head. "It's fine. You can stay in the guest bedroom if you'd like."

Emma hugged him. "Thanks" She picked up Dianna and walked to the guest bedroom.

Will sat on the couch and took out a journal he kept. Before writing in it he whipped his phone out and dialed it.

"Carl, we need to talk."


	2. Recovery

_**Thanks for reading! **__**This is something I came up with during class! It's a little light hearted compared to the end of last chapter. Just some cute Dianna, Emma, Will!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

Emma awoke up early the next day and sat on the window seat in the living room. She was trying to reach Carl to talk about what had happened the night before. He wasn't picking up. Frustrated, Emma tossed her phone on the couch and put her head against the window. She got lost in her thoughts thinking about what life would be like if she didn't fall for Carl in the first place. She knew her OCD wouldn't be any better. She knew she wouldn't have the chance of raising a little girl like Dianna. Emma sighed and kept staring out of the living room window.

"Em?"

Emma looked up and saw Will standing in the living room. It was obvious he was just waking up. His hair was messy, his face was scruffy and he was still in his pajamas. "Hi Will"

"What're you doing up so early? It's only seven." It was a Saturday morning and he knew that most people liked to sleep in.

"I couldn't really sleep after what happened last night." Emma moved over on the seat so Will could sit there. Will sat next to her and looked at her.

"Do you need to talk about it? I'm here to help." Emma shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Will nodded. "Coffee?"

"That'd be great"

Will got up and made the two coffee until they heard Dianna crying from the guest room. Emma started to get up. Will stopped her. "No, I've got her" He quickly walked off to the room and came back with a sleepy little girl. Dianna smiled when she saw Emma and reached for Emma. Emma took Dianna from Will and sat down on the couch with her. The room got suddenly quiet with the small exception of Dianna babbling very fast but quiet trying to tell Emma about who knows what.

"I called him last night." Will broke the silence. Emma's head shot up and looked at Will in disbelief. "I gave him a piece of my mind. You didn't deserve any of that. Or him"

"Will, you shouldn't have."

"I couldn't stand seeing you like that. I had to do something." Will handed her a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "Although, I don't think I helped the situation much."

Emma nodded. "I'm filing for divorce soon. I can't stand him now after what he said to me."

"What about D?"

Emma sighed and looked down at Dianna who was looking at Will very confused. "I want custody over her. Carl doesn't have what it takes to take care of her."

Will nodded and smiled at Dianna. She gave him a very confused look then giggled suddenly remembering who he was. "She's quiet isn't she?" Will asked Emma.

Emma nodded. "Only when she chooses to be. Not when she's first waking up though."

"Foo?" Dianna looked at Emma and Will.

Emma smiled and chuckled. She stood up and walked to their room where she had the baby cereal for Dianna. She sat down on the floor with her and handed her a piece of the cereal and Dianna popped it in her mouth and smiled.

"What are those?" Will asked staring at the bag the cereal came in.

"They're like this sweet potato flavored puffs. Babies love them and they aren't messy."

"Well it's a win win then, huh?" Will laughed. Emma nodded and handed some more to Dianna. "Mind if I try one?" Emma looked at Dianna and Dianna shook her head.

"Mine" the 18-month old said.

Emma laughed at Di and handed the bag to Will. "He can have one, Hun"

Will tried one. "I can see why you like them Di. They just melt in your mouth!" Dianna reached for the bag. Will handed it back to her and she quickly walked over to the window seat and climbed onto it. It took her a while but she succeeded.

"She really doesn't like sharing." Emma told Will.

"I can tell." He laughed. Dianna was a character alright.

Emma's phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at who it was. _Carl_. Her face went a little white. "Will, watch Di for a sec. I have to take this." She rushed out of the room and answered the phone.

Will went to sit my Dianna on the seat. When he sat down Dianna hugged the bag of cereal tightly. Will laughed. "Momma?" Dianna asked Will and looked around looking for Emma.

"She's talking to Daddy" He got a very confused look. "Can you say Uncle Will?"

"Uk Ill!"

Will smiled "Good Job! High Five" He held up his hand for her to hit which she did very proudly.

Emma walked back into the room. "Momma!" Dianna exclaimed.

"Can you watch her a little longer? I have to get somethings." Will nodded.

"Thank you so much." Emma quickly kissed Dianna on the head, grabbed her keys and jacket and rushed out.


	3. Breaking Away

_**Thanks for reading this! This is just occurred to me during class yesterday and I just had to write it! R&R!**_

* * *

Emma walked into her office. "What do you want?" She asked the man leaning against the wall.

"Come back Em. I meant nothing last night." He said pulling Emma close.

Emma pushed him away. "I'm not going back. You're an ass and all you care about is yourself, your teeth and your hair. Not me or your daughter."

"You know that's not true baby! Work can be frustrating sometimes."

"So you take it out on your wife?"

"You know that's not true. I love you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "No you don't Carl. you never will. You never fully loved me."

"Of corse I did" Carl pulled her close again and kissed her. Emma fought the temptation to melt into his kiss and pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Stop! I never loved you Carl! My mind was desperate for love and it fooled me into falling for you!"

"It's that Schuester guy. Isn't it? I knew he was trouble."

Emma shook her head. "Why does it matter to you? "

"If you marry that guy I don't want my daughter to be raised by him!"

"It won't matter because I can make it so you can't see her."

Carl narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't."

Emma glared back, "I would. She doesn't even ask where 'daddy' is anymore when you're not home."

"That's why you need to come back. We can raise Dianna and have other babies together, babe."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your babe anymore." Emma took a deep breath, "I'm getting the divorce papers and you _will_ sign them."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm still finding a way to discontinue our marriage. I was drunk on you and not clear of my thoughts. Part of me was telling me not to marry you."

"Em-" But he stopped when Emma stormed out of her office and to her car. She got in the car and locked it. She just cried and let it all out. It had started raining and it reminded her of the other time she had cried for a man. He wanted her back. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want that for her future, it was just too risky.

Emma pulled out of the school parking lot and drove to Carl's house where she picked up the rest of her things and Dianna's things and she drove to Will's house. On the way to Will's house she stopped by and picked up some food for dinner and some baby things for Dianna that Carl had obviously thrown away.

She opened Will's apartment door with her arms full and smiled at the sound of the one year old's voice.

"Momma!" Dianna ran and hugged her legs.

Will laughed and held the door for her. "Need any help?"

Emma shook her head "I'm fine" She set the bags down on the table and looked at Dianna, "Were you good for Will?"

Dianna nodded. "She was great." Will said.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I could've taken her with me."

Will nodded. Dianna was very excitedly running around then sat down at the tv. "No problem, Em. Anything for you." He walked over to the tv and hit play so Dianna could resume her movie.

"Di, what're you watching?" Emma asked sitting on the couch.

"No Ite!" Dianna exclaimed.

Emma looked to Will for clarification. "Snow White" He said.

Emma nodded. "I should go put my things away." She stood up and walked to the kitchen where she began emptying bags and putting objects away. Will followed her in.

"Are you okay?"

Emma gave him an odd look, "yeah... why?"

"You have mascara streaks on your face. I'm not stupid."

Emma nodded and took a deep breath. "I saw Carl."

Will's eyes widened, "And?"

"He wants me back."

"You aren't going back, right?" Emma shook her head. "Is he going to sign the papers?"

"I don't know. He knows if he does I'll be fighting for Dianna's custody. That's what he's afraid of."

Will nodded and put the box for baby puffs down and hugged her. "I'm here if you need me. I'll always be able to babysit Dianna for you."

Emma smiled smally, "Thanks Will. At least someone will."

"Always"

They had continued to put the rest of the groceries away then sat on the couch with Dianna to finish the movie.

Will smiled at the thought, if things worked out, his life could be like this forever. He could marry Emma and she and Dianna would be his family. There was one problem, Nationals. The kids had won regionals last month and he was on his way to NYC in just a few weeks. He had scored a Broadway audition and if he got it he would spend the rest of his summer there. He wanted it so badly but after tonight he didn't want to leave Emma. He had to make a move to make her his before then.

Emma had put Dianna to bed then returned to the living room and sat with Will. "Want to watch a movie?" Will asked.

"Please." Emma needed to take her mind off of things.

Will put in _Singing in the Rain_ and put his arm around Emma. He hoped she didn't think that was too weird. Emma thought it was nice. She put her head on his chest and smiled. Her and Carl never did this. He never wanted to watch movies. He thought they were too boring.

Mod-way through the movie Will looked down at Emma and kissed her head. She looked up and kissed him back, on the lips. Will could tell she was blushing. He broke the silence, "Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us?" Emma nodded not giving it a second thought.


	4. Dates

**Ok, this is after a little bit of a time skip. Emma has been with Will for almost 6 months, she has full custody over Dianna, she lives with Will now and she is now officially divorced from Carl. I have no clue when this takes place. I'm just saying that it's before senior year for most of the kids.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Emma didn't remember falling asleep last night. But she must've. She woken up on the couch and found Will on the floor below her. Dianna was sitting by the window staring at her and Will. Emma had felt slightly embarrassed having her daughter see her sleeping on a couch with a man next to her on the floor.

Dianna saw that Emma was awake and walked over to her. "Momma?"

Emma smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, sweetheart" Dianna smiled. "Do you want to wake up Uncle Will?" Dianna nodded excitedly and bounced up and down. Emma chuckled softly. "We have to be quiet though, okay?" Dianna nodded in agreement and sat next to Will's head. "Okay Di, sit on him on the count of three. One... two... three!" Dianna jumped onto Will's stomach and shouted "ILL!"

Will bolted up surprised. Emma was laughing hard and so was Dianna. "Ornin" Dianna exclaimed. Will smiled and picked up Dianna.

"Yes, good morning indeed." He chuckled. "Were you behind this Miss Pillsbury?"

"Oh of course not!" Emma acted innocent She knelt down and kissed his cheek. "I'll make breakfast." She walked into the kitchen while Will took Dianna into her room to get her dressed. He put her in the yellow dress that Emma loved on her. He tried to put her hair in pig tails but getting a two year old to sit still is impossible.

"Momma!" Dianna ran into the kitchen and giggled. Emma put down the plates she was holding and smiled.

"That's very pretty Di!"Emma said smiling. She looked at Will who was sitting at the table with his coffee. "Good job, babe"

Will smiled. "What do you want to do today, Em? It is our special day."

"I'll let you choose, Will"

"I do have something planned for you tonight" He winked at his girlfriend. She blushed lightly and handed him is plate. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. Emma kissed him back but quickly got up remembering the child in the room. Dianna was sitting at her place at the table covering her eyes giggling. Emma smiled and cut up the pancakes for Dianna. Will gave her the syrup and helped her with it knowing Emma wouldn't do so well with that.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hi Mr. Schue!" Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel were all at the door ready to babysit Dianna.

Will laughed. "Thanks for doing this girls."

"No problem go have fun tonight." Quinn said.

"Where are you taking her?" Rachel asked.

Will shrugged, "Yet to be decided."

"Where's Dianna?" Mercedes asked looking around.

"She's in the living room watching t.v." Will pointed out, "Let me get the money for you girls"

"You don't need to do that Mr. Schue" Rachel said.

"With that one you will. Good luck with her." Emma said entering the room.

"Ms. P, you look hot" Mercedes said.

Emma smiled "Thank you girls." It was one of the very few times Emma wore jeans. She had curled her hair so it was in perfect ringlets and for her makeup she did a smoky eye and a muted pink lip stick and blush. To top it off her top was slightly shimmering and form fitting and she had black pumps that tied the rest of the outfit together. Will's jaw dropped. "Ready to go?" Emma asked. Will nodded and took her hand.

"Okay you have my number and Miss P's is on the fridge. Di still needs dinner so make what you want but clean it up." Will said looking at each of them, "Have fun tonight girls. We won't be home until late maybe so put her to bed around 8:30"

"We've got it Mr. Schue. Go have fun." Quinn assured them.

Emma nodded and kissed Dianna, "Be good for them" Dianna nodded. "Thank you so much again."

Emma and Will walked out to Emma's car since she couldn't stand to be in Will's (he never bothered to clean it) "Let me drive."Will said opening the passenger door for her.

They pulled out of the apartment's parking lot. "So where are we going?" Emma asked Will.

"It's a surprise." He said smirking.

Emma smiled, "Fine."

"I've been wondering, how've you been controlling your OCD so well?" Between working at school then working at home with Dianna they haven't been getting much time to talk.

"Well Carl started to help it at first I guess. He got me out of some of my routine which I hated at first but it help so much. Then I started to take care of Di and I had to learn to cope with it and I've been seeing a therapist for it and I have medication now." Emma said slowly.

Will smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love how much it's changed for both of us. I really can't believe it's been three months."

"It feels like longer honestly." Emma said thinking.

Will saw her face and knew that was her thinking face. "What is Miss P thinking about now?"

"Di" She admitted. "and you" she finished.

"Oh really? Like what"

"Me trying to train her to call you dad or dada or daddy or something other than Unk Ill"

Will laughed. "Em, she's fine calling me that. It's cute"

"It is! But we're like a family now and she shouldn't be calling you that"

Will shrugged and pulled into a Jet's parking lot. Emma looked at him confused. "Pizza?"

"Wait, there's more. Wait here" Will ran in and got them the pizza he had ordered before hand and returned to the car. He drove them to a hill at a nearby park. "This is where we'll be eating." Down the hill you could see a big screen from the movie that the park was showing that night.

Emma smiled. "it looks amazing here"

Will held out his hand out for her to take and they walked to the tree where Will had a blanket set up. "The movie should start soon." He sat down leaning against the tree and pulled Emma down with him. She sat with her head on his chest and his arm around her.

"This is kind of like the night you asked me to dinner."

Will smiled at the memory. "Except this time I'm not afraid to do this" He kissed her lightly and smiled.

Emma smiled. "What movie is playing?"

"Singing in the Rain" He said smiling.

"Now this really brings back memories" It was one of those movies that would be watched at least twice a week in the Schuester/Pillsbury apartment.

They ate their pizza and watched the movie until it was over. They packed up and went back to their car. Emma was about to get into the car when Will stopped her. "There's more" he said.

"Where?" She asked looking around.

He grabbed her hand and ran with her down the hill. He was surprised she could keep up in those heels. He stopped her next to the stream at a bench. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath then he put his forehead against hers. "I love you." He said it promptly.

Emma was speechless but saw it coming "I love you too." It was the first time he had said it to her.

He sat on the bench with her. "Em, I've been waiting to do this ever since I first saw you polishing your name plate at school. Terri was holding me back then but once I was free you were taken. I blew my chances twice by cheating and not acting soon enough. Now I have you and i want you to be mine forever. You're beautiful and the perfect mother to Dianna. You're also the perfect woman for me." He slid off the bench and pulled out a box and got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Emma held back the tears of joy and nodded. "Yes" She leaned over and kissed him. He carried her on his back up the hill to the car where they drove home and let the glee girls go.


	5. Home Sick

_**Thanks for reading again! After the dotted line the events will take place about a month or two after the part before the dots.**_

_**Thank you again! R&R!**_

_**I'm sorry it's so short!**_

* * *

"Mommy! Up!"

Emma opened her eyes and found a two year old in her face.

"Unk Ill make cakes!" Cakes is what Dianna called pancakes.

Emma sat up and laughed. "Di they're called pancakes"

"oh"

"Can you call Uncle Will Daddy?"

Di cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

"He's going to be your daddy"

"Why?"

"We're going to get married

Dianna nodded and pulled her out of bed. "Eat!"

Emma got out of bed and walked to the kitchen while holding Dianna's hand. She smiled and kissed Will on the cheek."Morning"

"Good Morning" Will said.

"I told her" Emma whispered in his ear.

"Did she understand?"

Emma laughed "Of course not. She's two"

Will laughed and put a plate of cut up pancakes in front of Dianna.

"Tank you Daddy" Dianna said as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

Emma looked at her daughter shocked. "What did you just say Di?"

"Daddy?"

Emma smiled "Who's daddy?" Dianna looked at Will like 'duh mom' Emma kissed her head. "Good girl!"

Will smiled. "Have you been training her?"

Emma shook her head. "I told her you were going to be her daddy when we got married and told her to call you it. I guess she did understand me."

He smiled and picked up Dianna. "I guess someone did." He kissed her on the cheek then he kissed Emma. "I love you."

"I love both of you too" Emma said smiling.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hello?" Will answered his phone on his way to school on a Tuesday morning. He usually left before Emma did since he did some tutoring for Spanish before his classes began.

"Hey Will" Emma said on the other end.

"Em, what's up?"

"Can you tell Figgins I'm staying home today? Di is sick and I don't feel well either."

"Ok. Call me if you need anything. I'll come home if I need to."

"Don't go that far." Emma laughed.

Will smiled. "Alright, I love you. Feel better."

"Thanks Hun. I love you too."

Will hung up and pulled into the school parking lot.

Emma sat down on the couch next to Dianna who was in a ball watching Blues Clues. Emma picked up the stack of papers she had brought home last night and began working on completing the papers and filling in her schedule for the next month. She hated it when she was sick. She also when Dianna was sick especially if it was the same time she was.

Their day was relatively unproductive. Dianna slept and watched cartoons all day while Emma worked on her schedule and slept. When Will came home both of them were asleep in their bedroom with Snow White playing on the tv. Being the loving fiancé/father he is, Will made the girls some soup hoping they were feeling well enough to eat.

Dianna woke up and walked into the kitchen rubbing her sleepy eyes and clutching her blanket. Will turned around and smiled. He went on his knees so him and Di were on the same level. "Hey sleepy head. Feeling better?"

Dianna shook her head. "I feel yucky"

"Are you hungry?" She shook her head and yawned. "Tired?" She nodded. Will smiled and picked her up. "Let's put you to bed." He put Dianna to bed very easily then checked on Emma. The movie was over with and she was still asleep. He was guessing she'd been asleep for at least two hours.

He sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up." Emma groaned and rolled over. Will laughed. "Em, you need to wake up."

"You never wake up a princess." She grumbled.

"I do when she needs to eat."

Emma slowly sat up and glared at him. Will laughed. "You can't stay mad at me"

Emma broke into a smiled. "You're right." She kissed his cheek. "But I'm not hungry. I couldn't hold down the gold fish I ate earlier." She laid on his chest. "The flu sucks."

Will nodded and kissed her head. "Both of you have it I think. I'll stay home tomorrow and take care of you girls, okay?"

Emma was about to protest but she just nodded in agreement. "Can we watch another movie?"

"What ever you want, babe"

"Anything but animations or cartoons." Emma said laughing.

Will nodded and put in Goonies and sat with her in bed. Emma fell asleep well before half way through and Will turned off the movie before it could end and fell asleep. All of the Schuesters (or soon-to-bes) were tired that night.


	6. Not Quite Better

**Hello readers! Hope you like this! At the end of this BEWARE! It's a little dramatic. But please leave a review telling me what you think the outcome of this should be. Pregnant, sick, on the verge of insanity or death, Anything!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Emma and Dianna both had the stomach flu for about a week or so. Emma reluctantly dropped Dianna off at daycare on Tuesday and went back to school feeling very light headed.

Will walked by her office and smiled. "Hey," he said while walking in, "you came in today."

Emma nodded. "Dianna felt better and her fever was gone so I dropped her off in the morning and I came in at lunch." She explained to her fiancé.

Will nodded and sat across from her. "And how do you feel?"

Emma shrugged. "Not the best. My head still hurts but its not something a bit of asprin or Advil can't fix."

Will looked at her. "And?"

"And?" Emma looked at him very confused.

"Em, I know you. I love you. I live with you. There's no way you're perfectly fine when yesterday you spent the whole afternoon throwing up."

Emma bit her lip and thought for a second. "It was probably that seafood we had with my parents last week. You know I can never cooperate with sea food." She hated seafood. The smell was horrible and it didn't agree with her stomach.

Will agreed with her. "I have a free period next hour. Do you want to go over some wedding things?"

Emma smiled, held up a finger and looked at her schedule. "I don't have any students. I'd love to." She loved it when he was actually interested in helping plan something, especially their wedding.

"So I'll meet you in here?"

Emma nodded.

"I want you to come to glee rehearsal today too. Bring Dianna."

Emma smiled. "Sounds perfect"

He quickly kissed her and ran back to his classroom for his last class of the day.

Once the next bell rang Will walked into her office and sat in the chair in front of her desk. He was the only one in there. He sat there awkwardly. Emma quickly walked in. She kissed him then put her stack of books and coffee on the shelf behind her desk. "Sorry. Shannon and I were talking about pamphlets for the football guys."

"It's fine, Em. Do you know where to begin with all this wedding planning crap?"

"Venue. That's something you can help with. Also, you'll need to get the Glee Kids ready because they'll be the band."

Will nodded. "That sounds like something I can handle."

Emma smiled. "Perfect. Where do you thing we should hold the wedding at?"

"Well last time," He didn't want to mention Terri's name, "It was at the park."

"Since we're talking February, it probably won't be such a good idea since we live in Ohio." Emma tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at her laptop.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a little pale now."

Emma nodded. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine"

"Em you're tired, sick and pale. You're not... like... you know... are you?"

"Will!" Emma couldn't help but laugh a little. "Of course not." The bell rang before Will could answer. "You should be getting down to those kids. I'm going to go pick Dianna up and I'll be there as soon as I can." Both of them stood up and she hugged him. Will smiled and kissed the top of their head. Then they went their separate ways, Will to the choir room and Emma to the daycare center.

"Finn! Drum roll!" Will shouted as he ran into the choir room.

**SECTIONALS**

the board read.

"Today we are going to start preparing our setlist for sectionals by having a little showcase for ourselves. You are all going to be preforming songs by yourself or in groups." The kids cheered.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Rachel!"

"Would I be able to sing _'Catch my Breath' for _Sectionals?" Rachel asked.

"That question brings me to my next point. You all will be judged with the help of my fellow critics, we will put together this year's line-up. Understand? Questions?"

Puck raised his hand. "Who else is judging us?"

Before Will could get an answer out Dianna ran into the choir room. "Hi!" All the girls squealed and hugged her. Quinn picked her up and put her in her lap.

Emma walked in, "In answer to your question Noah, I believe Dianna and I will be you guest judges for the day."

"Yes!" The kids loved it when Emma and Dianna came to rehearsals.

"All of you! To the theater!" Will shouted.

Will walked down the hall with one around around his fiancé and the other holding his daughter. Emma put her head on his shoulder. "I still don't feel well, Will. I think I'm going to have to skip out this time."

Will understood, "okay. I'll keep Di with me. Call if you need anything. We'll be home by 5:30." He kissed her.

"Bye Mommy!" Dianna waved.

Emma smiled, "Bye Di" She turned around and quickly walked to her car.

Will carried Dianna to the table in the auditorium. "Okay, who's first?"

Mercedes and Santana walked out and sang _'Girl on Fire'_ by Alicia Keys. Blaine and some of the boys followed them and sang '_Same Mistakes_' by One Direction. Tina sang _'Someday my Prince will Come'_ and Dianna sang along with her. Rachel sang _'Catch my Breath'_ by Kelly Clarkson. The finale was all the girls plus Kurt coming out to sing _'We are Never Ever Getting Back Together'_ by Taylor Swift.

"It looks like I'll be working hard tonight guys. You've left me with a hard decision."

•••

"Mommy! It was fun!" Dianna yelled as her and Will walked into the apartment.

Emma smiled and hugged the two-year-old. "I bet! Were they good singers?" Dianna nodded excitedly. "Okay go play while I talk to Daddy and make dinner." Dianna nodded and ran off to her room.

Will smiled and gave her a kiss. "You color seems to have come back."

Emma nodded. "I felt a little better after I cleaned for a while and took a nap."

Will smiled. "Good. The kids missed you."

Emma smiled. "Sorry I had to miss them."

"It's fine Em. They understood you didn't feel well."

Emma nodded and began to make dinner. "Will, take over please. I feel like I'm going to collapse." Will took what was on the stove.

"Go sit down, baby."

Before she could respond she collapsed. "Em!" He called and ambulance then his parents. His parents came first (they lived 4 blocks away) and they watched Dianna as he took Emma to the hospital.

**Dun dun dunnnn.**

**R&R!**


	7. News for You

_**I'm sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter but I just had to! I'm 99.9% sure this chapter will make up for the dramatic cliff hanger about Emma.**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

"Yeah... Okay... The doctor is running tests... I don't know yet... I should go... Tell Di I say hi... Alright, I will... Bye" Will sighed and put his cell phone back into his pocket. He looked around the hospital waiting room. It looked depressing. He was the only one there too. He took a deep breath and walked into room 308, Emma's room.

Will walked in and saw Emma asleep in the bed with two IVs in her arm. His stomach dropped when he saw the woman he loved like this. He sat in the arm chair next to her bad and held her hand. He just sat in silence for a few minutes and stared at her.

"Will?" the doctor said breaking the silence, "May I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Will nodded and kissed his fiancé's hand before standing up and leaving. The two men walked out of the room and Will shut the door behind him.

"How is she?" Will nervously asked.

"Emma is doing fine. She just is dehydrated and low on certain vitamins that her body needs. I think she'll need to stay over night."

Will nodded. "That's perfectly fine with me."

"I also need to know how she's been in the past few weeks or so."

"She's been sick for the past week and so has her daughter. Both of them had the stomach flu."

The doctor nodded. "Has she been eating very much?"

Will shrugged. "She hasn't been eating more than usual but she hasn't been able to keep any food down."

The doctor nodded. "By the sounds of it she's still in her first trimester. I can set up an OBGYN appointment for her in the morning just to double check on the progress of the baby and then you two can be on your way home."

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry, progress of what?" He wasn't sure if he had heard that correctly.

"Emma's pregnant. Didn't she tell you?"

"I don't think she knew she was to be completely honest."

Both could see that Emma was now awake. "Should I go tell her the news?" The doctor asked.

Will shook his head. "I can do it." He looked at her and smiled a little.

"Very well then. I'll leave you two alone. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor." Will opened the door and walked in. "How're you feeling?"

"Horrible. My head hurts and I feel like I'm about to hurl." Emma complained as Will sat next to her.

"The doctors said that you'll still feel a little sick for little while more. They'll be running more tests just to see how much longer." Emma groaned. She hated being sick. Will laughed. "You'll be fine, Em." She shot him a look and shook her head. He nodded and smiled. "We're having a baby."

Emma's eyes widened. "What!?" She exclaimed.

Will smiled. "Your pregnant."

"What do you mean?" She looked down at her stomach. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Oh my goodness!" She hugged Will and kissed him.

Will smiled again. "You have an appointment in the morning to check up on everything and maybe you can go home. In the mean time they want you to eat and rest."

Emma nodded and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Em. And Dianna. And the little guy or gal inside of you."

"Speaking of Dianna, how are we going to tell her?"

Will shrugged. "I can have my parents drop her off in the morning that way they don't have to watch her and she doesn't have to go to daycare. We can tell her then."

"You're not going to work tomorrow?"

Will chuckled. "It's almost midnight. We've been here since six this evening. I'm not going to work when my fiancé is in the hospital." He sat next to her on the bed and kissed her head. "You need to get some sleep. I'm going to be right next to you the whole time. We can talk about all this in the morning."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Will was standing outside in the hospital parking lot waiting for his parents to bring him Dianna so they could be free. He probably should've been with Emma while she was seeing the OBGYN but she told him to wait with Dianna. "Daddy!" Dianna shouted as she ran to him once she was freed from the car.

Will smiled. "Hey princess." He picked her up. "Were you good for grandma and papa?"

Dianna nodded. "She was just a doll." his mother said.

"Thanks for watching her." Will said.

"It was no problem, Will. How's Emma?" His mother asked.

"She's fine. She's just a little tired now and dehydrated."

Will's mother nodded. "Well I've got to get back to your father. He's waiting for us back at the car."

"Bye!" Dianna said and waved goodbye.

Will looked at his daughter. "Want to go see Mommy?" Dianna nodded quickly. Will chuckled. "Okay, we have to be quiet though. There's people who are trying to sleep here. Okay?"

"Okay." Dianna whispered. Will walked her into the hospital and to Emma's room. "Mommy!" Dianna said excitedly.

Emma turned around and smiled. "Hey baby girl!" Will put Di down and let her run to her mother. Emma hugged her and sat with her on the bed.

"How was the doctor?"

"It's been about six weeks. Everything looks good. You're in charge of making sure I'm eating enough and that I'm taking the vitamins and mineral tablets they've given me."

Will nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

Dianna looked at Emma. "All better?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "Mommy's all better!"

Will sat on the bed next to the girls. "Mommy and I have something to tell you Di."

Dianna nodded.

"Mommy's having a baby."

Emma smiled. "You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

Dianna looked confused for a second then smiled. She thinks she knew what they meant.

Will looked at his watch. "Do you think they'll let us go home now?"

Emma nodded. "I could've left right after my appointment but I decided to wait for you two."

Will stood up and picked Dianna up then he took Emma's hand and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Let's head home ladies." And so they did.


	8. Christmas Part1

_**Thanks for reading this again! These next two chapters will be about telling both families about the baby on the way! It's like Christmas in two parts!**_

_**Please R&R! And I just want to mention Gleek . me because she's been helping me this whole time with my stories and my occasional writers' block!**_

* * *

"Mommy! Can we watch Frosty?" Dianna asked who was sitting on her mother's lap on the couch.  
Emma was half asleep. "Will can you put the movie on for her?"  
Will nodded and did so then sat down with the ladies. He took Dianna and put her on his lap. Emma put her shoulder on his head.  
"I'm tired." She said softly.  
Will chuckled. "Then go take a nap."  
Emma shook her head and put her head on his shoulder. "I throw up every time I wake up."  
"When do I get little brother?" Dianna asked.  
Emma smiled and held up seven fingers. "In this many months."  
"Can I name him something other than little brother?"  
Will laughed. "Of course you can."  
"I'll name him Spot!"  
Emma laughed. "We'll think about that"  
Will looked at Emma, "How should we tell all of our parents?"  
"We can tell mine at Christmas. My mom called the other day asking what days we were planning to drive down to see them."  
"Well my parents want to spend at least Christmas Eve. with us."  
"How about we drive down the day after?"  
Will nodded.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was Christmas Eve and Will was waiting by the door. "Are you girls done getting ready yet?"  
"Don't rush us Daddy." Dianna yelled.  
Will chuckled. She was starting to become a diva. "Well come on Di!"  
Dianna walked out. "Hold horses!" She ran to him and twirled for him.  
Will smiled, "That's very pretty"  
She smiled back. "thanks"  
"What's Mommy doing?"  
"Doing hair" Dianna said.  
"Is she almost done?" Dianna nodded.  
Emma walked out and grabbed her purse and jacket. "Ready to go?"  
"Let's go!" Dianna said bouncing up and down.  
The little family walked to Emma's Prius and drove to Will's parents' house. Will unbuckled Dianna and she ran to the door but patiently waited for her parents before knocking. Will helped Emma out of the car and walked with her to the door holding her hand.  
"Can I knock?" Dianna asked impatiently. Emma nodded. She knocked on the door and stood back with Emma and Will.  
Someone opened the door. "Will!" It was Will's brother John. He was there with his two kids, Elise who was 3 and Joey who had just turned two, and his wife Sarah.  
"Hey Lil Bro!" Will said hugging his brother.  
John looked at Emma then Dianna. "You must be Emma. I'm John. It's nice to meet you." He squatted down so he was at Dianna's level, "And you must be Dianna."  
Dianna giggled and nodded. "Yes"  
"We'll you guys should come in. Mom and Dad have been waiting." John said standing back up. He let his brother and his family in and took their coats for them. Dianna ran to go find the other little kids that Will had promised her would be there.  
Will and Emma walked to the kitchen where the other adults were. They were greeted by hugs from Will's mother. They sat at the counter with John and his wife.  
"Will we were just telling John about the glee kids." His dad said.  
John nodded. "Nationals last year?"  
Will nodded proudly, "Yeah. Pretty good for a bunch of kids from Lima to get 12th place at a national tournament. This year we're shooing for 1st."  
"I'm guessing they're pretty good." Sarah, John's wife said.  
"Amazing." Emma added. "I've never seen a group of teenagers so talented and so close."  
Sarah nodded. "Charlie mentioned you work at McKinley too"  
Emma nodded. "I'm the guidance counselor."  
"That's actually how we met" Will said putting his arm around her.  
"I think dinner is just about ready. Someone should go get the kids" Will's mother, Joan said.  
John stood up, "I can do that" he walked off to wherever the kids were playing.  
Sarah and Emma set the table and helped carried the food to the table. When the kids came running in they helped them get situated at the table then they sat down themselves.  
At the end of the meal, Will stood up. "Okay, attention everybody. Emma and I have an announcement." Emma stood next to him and looked at him like why now?. "If mom and dad told you, we had a little scare a few weeks ago and Emma ended up in the hospital. It turned out, she's pregnant" Both of them smiled.  
"Oh My God!" Joan exclaimed. She hugged both of them. "When are you due?"  
"About mid-June" Emma said.  
"Congratulations!" John and Sarah said.  
"Dianna, are you excited?" Charlie (Will's father) asked.  
Dianna nodded. She still didn't know what to think.  
The room was a buzz since they made the announcement.  
"One family down. One big one to go" Emma whispered in Will's ear. Both of them laughed.  
They didn't stay too late since it was Christmas Eve and Dianna wanted to get to bed before Santa skipped them.  
After all the presents were out, Will laid on the couch. Emma sat on his legs. She leaned over and kissed him. "Merry Christmas"  
He kissed her back. "Merry Christmas" he kissed her stomach, "Merry Christmas Baby"  
Emma smiled "I have a present for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Twins."  
"Twins?" Will asked in disbelief.  
Emma nodded and kissed him again. "We're having twins."


	9. Christmas Part 2

**_Thanks for reading! This is the second part of their Christmas: The Pillsburys! I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

Dianna swung the door to their bedroom open. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Will looked at the clock. It was almost 7:30. He got up and walked to the door. "Okay Di. Let's let Mommy sleep for a little while longer. Let's go make breakfast."

"Green egg and ham?"

Will chuckled. "How about green pancakes and brown sausages?"

Dianna nodded. "Okay"

The two of them walked to the kitchen and made breakfast trying to be very clean and not get any batter all over the stove like they did last time. Fifteen minutes later, Emma woke up and got her round of morning sickness out of her system. She was thankful it was almost over with. She walked into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" Dianna exclaimed with a mouthful of pancakes.

Emma laughed. "Merry Christmas Di"

Will lightly kissed her. "Merry Christmas"

She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Can we open presents now?" Dianna asked. Will nodded and Dianna ran into the living room and sat next to the tree.

After opening all the presents they spent the rest of the morning packing and getting ready to go to Emma's parents' to see the whole family. They had gotten on the road by noon for the 6 hour drive to her parents' house.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Their car pulled into the driveway of Emma's old house and Emma looked at Dianna, who was in the back seat, and laughed. "I don't want to wake her." She said looking at Will.

Will sighed. "I'll do it."

Emma nodded and unbuckled. "I'm going to see if I can get James to help with the bags." She got out of the car and walked up to the door. Before she could knock the door opened.

"Hi Aunt Emma!" Two of her nieces exclaimed.

Emma smiled. "Hi Lucy! Hi Sophia! Can you get your dad to help Will and I, Luc?" The six year old nodded and ran to get her father.

Emma's brother James came back with Lucy. "Whatcha need Lil Red?"

She laughed a little bit. Only James called her that. "Dianna fell asleep on the way here and Will needs help carrying bags in since I'll be carrying her."

James nodded. "Easy enough." He walked out to their car and helped Will carry bags in.

Emma woke Dianna up, much to her dismay, and carried her to the house. Dianna usually is in a bitter mood when someone wakes up but once she saw her cousins around she left the attitude behind and ran to play with them.

Once all the presents were in the house and all their bags were in their room they joined the rest of the adults who were sitting in the family room.

"Emma!" Her mother stood up and hugged her.

"Hi Mom." Emma said hugging her mother back.

"Lil Sis, what's new in your life?" Isabelle, Emma's older sister, asked. Emma was the youngest of three kids.

Emma shrugged as she sat down next to Will at the table. "Not much. I've been busy with work and planning the wedding."

"Oh yes! When is that going to be?" Isabelle asked.

Emma looked at Will and he shrugged. "We aren't very sure yet. We aren't in any rush."

"And what about that glee club of yours, Will?" Mr. Pillsbury asked.

"Working hard sir." Will replied. He was a little intimidated by her father.

"That kids have been asking when you three were coming all day. Luc and Soph were practically camped out by the window this morning. We had to pry them away for lunch." James remarked.

"You did that when you were little too, James." Mrs. Pillsbury said laughing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

An hour or two later the whole family gathered in the living room to open the remaining presents. Once everything was opened and all the wrappings and such were cleaned up Emma and Will stood up. Emma picked Dianna up. "Everyone, Dianna has something she wants to say." Emma looked at Dianna and so did the rest of the family.

"Mommy's having two babies!" Dianna said.

Everyone looked surprised. Mrs. Pillsbury smiled. "Congratulations!"

"When are we getting these new lil Scheusters?" James asked.

"June. But I have a feeling they'll want to make their appearance earlier than that." Will said.

Emma softly elbowed him and laughed. "Don't scare me more than I am."

"Yeah that's our job!" Emma's siblings said laughing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

All the kids were put to bed in the den and the parents got their old rooms to stay in for the duration of their stay. Will was sitting in bed flipping through the channels on the t.v. in the room.

Emma walked out of her old bathroom. "I think I'm starting to show a little bit." She said lifting up her shirt.

Will smiled. "Yeah a little bit."

She sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her and placed his other hand on her stomach. He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said in return smiling. "I was wondering, when do you want to get married?"

"I was thinking after you have the twins. Maybe sometime in August or September. Maybe October. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed while you're pregnant, sweetheart."

Emma nodded. "I like that idea." She was quiet for a second before speaking again. "What about the apartment? Can we fit three kids in it?"

Will nodded. "We still have Terri's old craft room that I haven't touched with the exception of that time I cleaned it out. We can turn that into the nursery and Di and still have her room."

"How do you always have the answers to everything?"

He smiled. "One of us has to stay sane." Emma laughed because she knew it was true. Will kissed her stomach.

"Who do you think they'll look like?" Emma asked.

"Well if they look like me, they're screwed. If they look like you we're screwed." Emma smiled. "I haven't said this out loud before but Dianna looks like you a little bit."

"Really?" Emma asked.

He nodded. "She has big brown eyes like you and curly hair even though it's very dark brown."

"You're making it sound like she looks like you" Emma said.

He smiled. "I guess so." She yawned and nodded. "Tired?"

"A little."

He laid down and pulled her down next to him. "Let's just go to bed. We can talk more about this tomorrow."

She was asleep before he could finish. He smiled and kissed her temple. She looked so peaceful.


	10. Birthdays

**Thanks for reading again! I hope you enjoy this! This is going to be about 3 months after Christmas (Mid March) and Emma is almost 6 months! Fist half will be Emma's birthday (March) and the second half will be Dianna's 3rd birthday (Around the end of April or early May).**

**This is a big chapter! (Event and length wise!)**

**R&R!**

* * *

Will was in the choir room trying to get the glee kids to focus. "Guys, you said you would do this for me. Focus!" he shouted. "Girls, work on your number for tonight, boys work on choreography for If I Ruled the World." He looked back over at the girls. "Ladies, please leave Dianna be and work on your music."  
"Sorry Mr. Schue." They all said in unison.  
"If we want to win Nationals this year we have to win Regionals. We have a week to prepare. Only a week. Blaine, Mike, lead the boys in the moves." He instructed. Once they were all at work the picked up Dianna, "You missy are going to color in Daddy's office, okay?" Dianna nodded. Will had been stressed lately between regionals and the babies on the way. On top of that it was Emma's birthday this week and he had totally forgotten about it until the last minute, that's where the glee kids came to the rescue. Along with the glee kids preforming for Emma, he had arranged for the nursery to be decorated by a friend of Will's. He just needed to figure out how to keep Emma out of the apartment long enough for all the work to be done.  
"Mr. Schue?" Will turned around and saw Finn.  
"What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you could watch what we have so far."  
Will nodded and walked into the choir room and watched the boys do what they had. "Good guys. But it's still a little choppy. Work on it a little longer." The boys nodded. Will walked over to the piano. "How's the song selection going girls?"  
"Pretty good Mr. Schue." Tina said.  
"We just need you to choose what song you want to do with the guys." Quinn said handing him a sheet of paper that had a list of songs that the girls reccommended.  
Will looked it over and laughed. "You guys really want me to rap don't you."  
They all laughed. "Yes we do." Santana said. She pointed to Like I Love You by Justin Timberlake. "We all think you should do this one with Artie. And we want you to dance with Mike and Blaine."  
Will chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. What do you girls have for yourselves?"  
"Well Mr. Schue," Rachel began, "We were thinking about Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift"  
Will nodded. "Nice selection girls."  
"Thank you" They all said at once.  
"Give the music to the boys and we can work on Like I Love You during the break." Quinn nodded and handed Blaine the music for Like I Love You. "Sam, we need you to play guitar for Never Grow Up"  
"Finally some country!" Sam said picking up his guitar. "Let's rock n roll"  
"You have a until 8:30 to put all of these numbers together. Work hard. They don't have to be elaborate. Anything you do will impress her. You're dismissed."  
All the kids ran out of the room so they could start their long weekend. (It was senior ditch day on Friday)  
Will packed up his things and drove him and Dianna home.  
He walked up to their apartment and handed Dianna a flower. "Give this to Mommy and tell her Happy Birthday, okay bud?"  
Dianna smiled. "Okay"  
Will opened the door and signaled Dianna to be quiet when she walked in. He pointed to the kitchen where he saw Emma sitting reading a magazine. Dianna quickly ran up behind her. "Happy Birthday!" She held out the flower for Emma.  
Emma jumped slightly and turned around. She smiled and took the flower. "Thank you Dianna."  
Dianna smiled. "You're welcome."  
Will sat on the other side of her and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, babe."  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
He stood up and held out his hand for you to take. "I have a surprise for you." She took his hand and stood up. He led her to the nursery. "Close your eyes." He opened the door and led her in. "Okay, open them."  
She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. She covered her mouth and looked around the room. "oh Will, it's beautiful!" She looked around the yellow room. His friend had finished it earlier than he thought it would be done. It looked amazing. There were two cribs along the wall and two rocking chairs. Two of almost everything pretty much.  
"There's still somethings we need to get like clothes and diapers and bedding for the cribs but I thought I'd take the major work load off our hands."  
She hugged him. "It's amazing. Thank you."  
He smiled and kissed her. "You're welcome. But there's more."  
She shook her head. "You shouldn't have Will."  
"But I did. We need to wait until after dinner though."  
She nodded.  
After dinner he drove them to the school. She looked at him and rose an eyebrow. "It's better than what you're probably thinking it will be."  
"Why are we at work?"  
"This is part two of your birthday surprise." He helped her out of the car then helped Dianna out and walked the two of them to the auditorium. He showed the two of them to their seats then ran backstage to where all the glee kids were.  
"You guys look awesome!" The girls twirled to show him their dresses. "Okay, she's out in the audience with Dianna. Wow her, please." He ran to change into what he was going to be wearing with the guys, black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest and a grey and black stripped fedora.  
He stood backstage with the guys when the girls went on stage to begin.  
They all sat on stool with Sam in the middle of them. "Miss Pillsbury, Happy Birthday from the whole William McKinley Glee Club." Tina said then looked at Sam to begin Never Grow Up. They did beautifully.  
Finn looked out to Emma and whispered, "Is it good if she's crying?"  
"Of course it is, Finn!" Kurt said.  
Will nodded. "Very good." They ended and Will looked back at all the guys. "It's go time boys. Mike, Blaine, I'll be following what you do." Mike and Blaine nodded.  
They went out onstage and Will winked at Emma. She smiled back.  
They all sang. They all danced. Will was the only one who rapped and he did incredible in Emma's opinion.  
He ran out into the seating and sat next to Emma and kissed her. "Happy Birthday."  
"That was the best birthday present ever." She whispered to him.  
All the glee club kids ran out to the stage. "We have one more thing. It's for the both of you." Finn said.  
"You both mean a lot to the New Directions as a whole and each of us individually." Blaine said.  
"So, sit back and relax." Puck said.  
"And enjoy." Rachel said sitting on a stool next to Finn.  
The kids had arranged a song themselves. Blaine and Finn had started singing Hold On by Michael Buble. The rest joined in at the chorus. At the end of the song Will and Emma gave them a standing ovation.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Daddy, I'm three!" Dianna said running up to him while he was watching an Indians game on t.v.  
"You are? Nah you can't be that big yet!"  
She nodded proudly. "Mommy says I'm suuupppper big!"  
Will chuckled. "She did?"  
Dianna nodded. "She's making my cake. She told me to sit with you."  
Will nodded. "Well, what does the birthday girl want to watch?"  
Dianna thought for a minute. "Snow White" She said smiling. Will smiled and turned her favorite movie on for her.  
They didn't plan to do much for Dianna's birthday. She liked it when it was just her and her parents at home so that's what was planned. Emma was going to make a small cake for her and they were just going to watch movies all day.  
Emma was complaining for contractions the other day but the doctor said that it was normal to feel some early in the third trimester and that they weren't to last too long. If they did the babies would come soon, that was very likely for Emma.  
She sat next to them on the couch. Will looked at her. "How're you feeling?"  
She shrugged. "I'm okay." She rubbed her stomach. "They won't stop kicking though. It's hard to do anything now."  
Will smiled. "They're going to be dancers like their daddy."  
Emma smiled and shook her head. "They'll probably be gingers like me."  
"Beautiful gingers."  
She nodded. "If they're dancers they'd better be." He laughed.  
"Why don't we get Dianna her present now?"  
Dianna's eyes widened and she nodded. "Yes please!"  
Emma smiled. "Go get your shoes and sweatshirt on and Daddy will take you to go get it." Dianna ran to her room to get her shoes and jacket.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"  
Emma shook her head. "I should probably go lie down. I don't want to take any risks."  
Will nodded and kissed her forehead. "Promise to call me the second anything happens?"  
"Promise. Stop worrying. Go get Di her present."  
"I'm ready!" Dianna said standing by the door. Will stood up and grabbed his car keys.  
"Get one that's clean!"  
Will laughed and nodded. "Let's go little D."  
"Where are we going?" Dianna asked as they were driving.  
"The pet store."  
"Why?"  
"We're getting a puppy."  
Dianna's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Really?! Can I name him?"  
Will nodded and pulled into the pet store parking lot. He walked her to the section where the puppies were.  
"I want this one!" She said picking up a black and brown yorkie. "He's cute!"  
Will smiled. "Okay. Go choose a collar for him and I'll pay." He took the puppy from her and walked to the store clerk to pay. Dianna brought back a collar and she named him Leo.  
While in the car the phone rang, it was Emma. "Em, what's wrong?" Will asked.  
"The contractions are back, Will. It think it's time." She said nervously.  
Will took a deep breath, "Just stay calm. I'll drop Dianna and the dog off at my parents' then I'll be at the apartment. Give me 5 minutes."  
"That can work." She hung up and went to go pack her bags for the hospital.  
Will dropped off Dianna at his parents' house and quickly drove home. He helped Emma to the car and kissed her. "Let's go have our babies."  
She closed her eyes and nodded. "Just hurry up Will."  
He drove them to the hospital and got Emma into a room. After 12 hours of labor the babies were born.  
Will kissed Emma as she began to relax. "Both girls. Identical. They're here and they're beautiful." He kissed her again, "Just like you."  
Emma looked at him, "Can we see them?"  
He nodded as a nurse brought back one of them and another with the second. He handed one to his fiance. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her.  
"Which one is this?" She asked referring to the one she was holding.  
Will shrugged. "We don't have any names picked out."  
"I like Charlotte. Charlotte Anne." Emma said smiling.  
Will smiled. "Me too."  
Emma looked at her other daughter, "What name do you like?"  
Will looked down at the baby. "Jamie. I like Jamie May."  
"Jamie and Charlotte... I like it." Emma smiled at both of them.  
"Now the goal is telling them apart." Will laughed.  
Emma nodded. "We can dress them differently or have one wear a bow one day and the other not."  
Will nodded. "My parents came with Dianna a few hours ago. And I just talked to your parents, they're on their way up."  
She smiled again. "Have her come in." She looked down at Charlotte who was starting to fall asleep. "Switch first?" They switched babies so Will was holding Charlotte and Emma was holding Jamie.  
Will got Dianna and had her quietly walked in. She quietly sat on the bed next to Emma. "These are your little sisters Di." She whispered.  
"They're small." Dianna said quietly.  
Will quietly chuckled. "They will be for a while Di."  
She looked over at Jamie then at Charlotte. "Which one is that?" She asked pointing at the one Emma was holding.  
"Jamie." Will said.  
"And that one?"  
"Charlotte" Emma said. "Do you want to hold them?"  
Dianna nodded.  
"You need to sit calmly and you need to support their heads. Okay?"  
"Yes Daddy." Will put Charlotte in one arm then took Jamie from Emma and put her in Dianna's other arm.  
Emma smiled. "Will, get a picture."  
He took out his phone and took a picture of the three of them."  
"They're getting heavy." Dianna said.  
Both parents jumped and picked up a baby each.  
Emma smiled. "Happy birthday girls. All three of you."


	11. First Day Home

_**Thanks for reading this! It's the twins 1st day home and they cause some trouble! The next chapter will be Emma's first day alone with them and then maybe within the next 3 chapters... The Wedding!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

Emma was sitting on the hospital bed with Charlotte waiting for Will to be done changing her sister. "Are you done yet Will? I'm ready to leave."

"I think I did this right." He walked over to the bed and put Jamie in her car seat. "Let's go home" He smiled at the two girls hoping they would smile back but they just looked around the room confused.

Emma laughed and picked up one of the car seats. They took everything and everyone to the car and drove home. Emma sat in the back seat with them incase anything happened. "Okay, we need to remember Charlie (they decided to give Charlotte a nickname) is in the pink and Jamie is in the purple.

Will nodded. "Easy enough to remember" He put the car in park and helped Emma out of the car and took one of the twins.

He opened the door to the apartment. "Daddy! Mommy!" Dianna ran to the door followed by Leo who was happily trotting behind her. She got on her tippy toes and loudly whispered to Will. "Which one is this?"

"Jamie is in the purple and Charlie is in the pink."

She nodded and looked at Jamie and waved to her "Hi Jamie!" And looked at Charlie and waved at her "Hi Charlie!"

Emma smiled and mouthed to Will "So cute" He nodded and smiled. Will put the coarsest down in the living room and took the bags to their room. Emma sat down on the floor next to the carseat and put the other one next to it. Dianna sat in Emma's lap. "What do you think of them?"

Dianna shrugged. "They don't do much."

"They will when they get older" Dianna nodded and giggled when her puppy sat in front of them and looked at Emma very confused. "Is this the new puppy, Di?"

"His name is Leo!"

"And he's housebroken." Will said walking in. "I made sure he was."

Emma sighed with relief and laughed. "Thank you."

"He knows a trick!" Dianna said.

"What can he do?" Will asked.

Dianna decided to show him. "Leo sit!" Leo sat.

"Pretty smart for a dog." Will said picking it up.

"Papa taught me to teach him that."

Leo barked and woke up Charlie. She starting crying very loud. Will put the dog down and he ran off. Dianna ran after him. There was this domino effect going on because as soon as Emma picked up Charlie and settled her down Jamie starting crying. It was like they took turns on wanting the attention. Will picked up the crying twin and bounced her too. Then the whole cycle started again. Will couldn't help but laugh. "They're tag teaming us."

"No kidding." Emma said. "I think this one needs to be changed."

Will held out his open arm. "I'll do it." She handed him Charlie and he walked with both of them to the nursery. He set one in the crib and the other on the changing table. Charlie's diaper leaked so he had to give her a whole new outfit. Same thing with Jamie. Problem was Will didn't know which twin he put in which outfit. Jamie had fallen asleep in her crib while Will was changing Charlie so he put Charlie in her crib as well hoping that she would fall asleep too. She was quiet so he just let her be.

Will carefully and quietly walked out of the nursery and set next to Emma on the couch. "Happy to be home?"

She nodded. "But I could've slept more while in the hospital. I'm so tired."

He kissed her head. "Go sleep now while the girls are asleep. I'll make dinner for the three of us tonight."

She looked up at him. "Thank you."

He smirked. "Anytime." Emma got up and walked to their bedroom where she hoped to get some sleep before the twins woke up.  
Will walked to Dianna's room where he caught he trying to dress up Leo. He chuckled. "Alright, free the poor thing. He doesn't like it." She took the hat off of Leo and giggled. Leo bolted out of her room and to her parents' room. "Do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah!" Dianna ran to the kitchen and pulled out the stool that she stood on when she helped in the kitchen. "What are we making?"

"I was thinking Lasagna. It's Mommy's favorite." Will said putting a box of pasta on the counter before searching for a jar of tomato sauce.

"I'll get the cheese!" She said pushing the stool to the fridge. She got out 2 packages of cheese and handed it to him.

He put the pan on the counter and opened the box of noodles for her. "Can you do the layers for me?" She nodded. This wasn't her first time making lasagna with him. Layer by layer she put the pasta then the cheese but she needed quite a bit of help with the sauce. They put it in the oven once it was all assembled. "Alright you can go play. I'm going to go check on the twins."

"Can I help?"

Will smiled. "Okay, are you Daddy's helper now?" She nodded. "Alright, you have to be quiet though." She nodded and put her finger to her lips showing him she would be quiet. He opened the door. Both of them were asleep. "Okay, now we need to check on Mommy."

Dianna nodded and ran to their room. She opened the door and found Emma sleeping with the puppy. "Mommy is asleep with Leo." Will smiled and went to see for himself. "Should we wake her up?" Dianna asked.

Will shook his head. "Let her sleep." He shut her door and began to walk to the kitchen. Before even reaching the living room he heard crying. He turned around a walked to the twins' room. He picked up his crying daughter. "I think you're Charlie." He looked at her closer. "No, Jamie." He looked at the other one. "Aw Crap." He bounced whichever one was awake.

"Need some help?" Emma asked from the doorway.

"Uh yeah. Which one am I holding?"

Emma laughed and took her from him. "I think Jamie."

"You're not sure either."

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Should I get them name tags?"

"That would help."

Will ran to his bag and got a box of name tag stickers. "It would help if we knew which is which before they got name tagged."

"Get their birth certificates out of my purse. The nurse wrote down how to tell them apart."

Will went to her purse and looked at them. "Charlie has the birthmark on her shoulder."

Emma looked at the baby's shoulder. "Okay, this one is Jamie." Will wrote Jamie on the name tag and put it on Jamie's back. Emma walked over to the other crib. "Charlie is the quiet one. She likes to sleep. I know that." Will put a name tag on Charlie with her name on it.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Will admitted picking up Charlie who was slowly waking up. "I have dinner ready. It's still in the oven though. Why don't you and Di eat and I watch the twins?"

"I think these two need to eat too."

"We can feed them too." He walked Charlie to the kitchen and put her in one of the bouncers then he took the lasagna out of the oven.

Dianna ran in and sat next to Charlie. "Hi Charlie. Is Daddy making you dinner?"

Will laughed. "He's making you dinner first."

"Okay" She sat at the table. Once Will put the plate in front of her she carefully at it. Charlie started to get fussy while she was waiting for Will to make her her bottle.

Emma walked in with Jamie and put her in the bouncer next to Charlie. "I think she's hungry, hun."

"I'm working on it." Will said screwing the top onto the first bottle. He handed it to her and began on the second bottle. He picked up one of the girls and fed her as he ate and Emma did the same.

"When do you get back to the school?" Emma asked.

"Next week I think."

"Is Dianna going to daycare too?"

"If it helps."

"We'll see."

"I need to feed Leo!" Dianna jumped up and ran to the cupboard to get the dog food.  
Emma laughed. "She's responsible for a three year old." Will said.

She nodded and put the bottle down and burped Jamie. She looked at the clock. "Is it really almost 8? How long was I asleep?"  
"Only three hours. We got home around four."

Jamie yawned and fell asleep. "She's such an easy baby." Emma said smiling. She looked at Charlie who was looking at her like should I do that too?. Emma put Jamie in her crib then took Charlie and rocked her trying to get her to fall asleep. Will put Dianna to bed and returned to help Emma. "She's falling asleep. Slowly though"

"If you just put her down she'll fall asleep in a few minutes."

Emma put her down and just watches her. "That was so much easier."

Will nodded. "I know right."

She nodded. "I want to watch a movie."

"Go put on in and I'll be right there. I'm going to put the dishes in the dish washer"

Emma went to their room and put in a movie. Will came in and sat next to her. "Having three kids is going to be crazy" she said putting her head on his chest.

He shrugged and put his arm around her. "We can do it if we have each other. Our parents are always there to help and if we need a babysitter I know 12 kids who would jump to the chance."

She nodded. "I can't wait until I'm officially Mrs. Emma Schuester."

He smiled and kissed her. "Me either."


	12. First Day Alone

_**Thanks for reading this again! I didn't think this chapter would be so long! But this is what Emma did the first day she was left alone with the twins!**_

_**Next chapter will be a special one!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

Emma sat in the kitchen with her coffee watching the news. It was 6:37 am and she had just gotten the twins to fall back asleep after their 5am feeding. She didn't want to fall back asleep because she knew Dianna or the twins would wake her up again.

Will walked into the kitchen fixing his tie. He walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "I thought you'd be asleep on the couch."

She shook her head. "They just went to sleep and I knew I'd have to get Dianna up by seven so she could be ready for daycare."

"So I am taking her with me today?"

Emma nodded. "It'll be easier. Do you really have to go back so soon?"

Will nodded. "Figgins gave me two weeks and you got the remainder of the school year. Besides, I need to get those kids ready for Nationals."

"I'm going to try to come in at lunch and get some papers if there's any. I need to keep myself busy."

Noise came from the baby monitor. "I'll get her" Will said walking off. He came back with Jamie. "Someone's an early bird."

Emma smiled at Jamie. "Was Charlie up too?"

He shook his head. "Asleep like a brick."

Emma made a bottle and handed it to Will. "I have to go get Dianna up." She walked off to Dianna's room to wake her up and Will sat down with Jamie and fed her the bottle.

"You be good for Mommy today, okay? She's not used to being alone with you and switching cribs or bows or outfits okay? I want a good report at lunch." He laughed at what he just told the infant.

Dianna very sleepily walked in followed by Emma. "She's not used to waking up early anymore." Emma laughed.

Dianna yawned. "I don't want to get up. Can I sleep too?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "You're going with Daddy this morning then you get to go to glee today!" She tried sounding as enthusiastic as possible this early in the morning. "Let's get you some breakfast then you gotta go, okay?"

Dianna nodded. "Lucky charms?"

"Sure." Emma got out a bowl and poured some cereal into it. Dianna didn't like it with milk.

Will handed Emma the empty bottle and put Jamie on his shoulder to burp her. "If you want to come to rehearsal today I don't think the kids would mind seeing the girls."

Emma smiled at the offer. "Maybe later this week. If they ask tell them I'll be in my office during lunch hour."

He nodded. "I will." He handed Emma Jamie and quickly walked to the living room to find his bag. "Are you ready to go Di? I need to get to school earlier today."

Dianna nodded and ran to her room to get her shoes. "Ready!"

"Don't forget your backpack." he reminded her. He turned to Emma and Jamie and kissed Jamie's head. "Be good." He kissed Emma, "Bye."

"Bye." She said.

"Give Charlie a kiss for me. And call if you need anything or if I need to come home."

"We'll be fine!" He and Dianna walked out of the apartment. Emma looked down at Jamie. "Should we go get Charlie?" Jamie gave her a small smile. She walked to the nursery and put Jamie in her crib. After mixing the girls up more than they would like to admit, they decided to put their names above the cribs. It made things much easier. She walked over to Charlie's crib and looked down at her. She was wide awake and staring at the mobile. Emma chuckled "You're so quiet." She picked her up then picked Jamie up. She walked to the kitchen and put both in their bouncers then made a bottle for Charlie.

She picked Charlie up and fed her the bottle. Jamie gave her a very upset face when she didn't get attention. Charlie finished eating and was burped. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Emma? It's Mom."

"Oh hi"

"Your father is in Lima for a meeting and I tagged along. I was wondering if you would want to meet for lunch?"

"That sounds good! I have to stop at school first so I'll meet you at Breadstix around 12:30"

"I'll see you then!"

Emma hung up her phone. "We're going to see grandma today girls!" Jamie made an 'o' with her mouth and Charlie gave a small smile. Emma picked up Jamie and got the girls dressed. It probably wasn't the smartest move but she dressed the girls in matching dresses. Charlie got the purple bow today and Jamie got the blue one. Before she left for school she let them take a very short nap so they wouldn't be too crabby later.

Around 11 she got the twins in their car seats and in the car. She drove to school. When there she parked her car in her parking space and put her bag over her shoulder then carried both car seats in. Emma walked to her office and put both girls next to her desk.

"I thought I saw your car!"

Emma turned around. "Shannon!" She hugged her friend.

"Are these the twins?" Coach Bieste asked.

Emma nodded. "Charlotte is in the purple and Jamie is in the blue."

"They're adorable"

"Thank you."

"How've you been punkin?"

"I've been great! I haven't gotten much sleep in the past few weeks but its been great. It's my first day alone with them. I think it's going fine."

Coach smiled. "That's good. So did you come see Will?"

Emma shook her head. "I had to get some papers. Will told me some of the kids wanted to see the girls and I'm assuming he doesn't want to be this far away for a while so I decided to come in for a little while before grabbing lunch with my mother."

"Well, he's in the teachers' lounge. I have to get back to the gym and supervise conditioning for the track team. It was Nice to see you!" She looked at Charlie and Jamie. "Bye ladies." They looked at her confused. Coach laughed and left the office.

Emma sat down at her desk. "Mommy has to get some papers then we can go see Daddy." She looked through the stack on her desk and put about a quarter of it in her bag. She picked the car seats up and walked down the hall to Will's office. She knocked on the door while walking in. "Knock, knock."

Will looked up and smiled. "Hey" He stood up and took one of the car seats from her and softly kissed her. "I thought you weren't coming til lunch?

"My mom wanted to see the girls and I over lunch."

Will nodded. "The kids were asking about you. They wanted pictures."

Emma laughed, "what'd you say?"

"To stand around and wait"she raised an eyebrow "I'm kidding. I told them around lunch"

"I have an hour before I need to meet my mom. Mind if I work in here?"

"Sure you can Em." He put the carseat he was holding down and took Charlie out. He held her up and looked at her. "This is Charlie, right?"  
She nodded. "Purple bow is Charlie. Blue bow is Jamie." She picked Jamie up and held her while sorting through papers with her free hand.

Quinn, Tina, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes stood at the door and knocked."We heard Ms. P was back!" Santana said.

Emma grinned. "Just for the morning girls."

"Can we see the twins?" One of them asked.

"Wi-Mr. Schue has Charlie and this is Jamie."

"They're adorable!" Mercedes said. Will handed Quinn Charlie. Emma handed Rachel Jamie.

"How do you tell them apart?" Tina asked.

"The bows. If there's no bows, we're screwed." Will laughed.

The girls cooed over the babies until the next bell rang.

"Alright ladies, you need to get back to class." The glee girls handed the twins back to their parents and ran off to class.

"I should probably get going. I don't want to keep my mom waiting." Emma said putting Charlie in her car seat.

Will put Jamie in her car seat and kissed Emma. "Have a nice lunch. I'll pick up Dianna after my last class." He smiled at Charlie and Jamie, "Bye girls."

Emma smiled when the twins gave him a very small smile each. "Alright, I'll see you in time for dinner." She picked up the car seats and walked to the car. After everyone was ready to go she drove to Breadstix to meet her mother.

She pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and parked the car then walked up to the doors with the twins. She got in and went to the table that her mother had gotten for them. "Emma bug!" She hugged her. "Do you need some help?"

Emma laughed. "Please." She handed her mom one of the car seats. "Sorry we're late. We went to school to see Will and to get some paperwork."

"It's just fine." She said putting the car seat down next to her in the booth. "How've you been? The girls have gotten so big!"

Emma laughed. "It's been two weeks, Mom."

"That's a long time for a grandmother."

Emma nodded. "I've been fine. Will went back to work today so I'm alone with these two today. It's easier than I thought it would be."

"Speaking of Will, how's he been?"

"He's been fine, Mom."

"You know what I mean. Is he like Carl?"

"If he was like Carl I wouldn't be with him anymore. He's perfect. Dianna loves him. I think she's completely forgotten who Carl was."

"What about the wedding? When is that going to happen?"

"We planned on Valentines' Day but that was before we knew I was pregnant. Now it's going to be in August."

Her mother nodded. "I'm only asking because I care, Emma."

"I know that but just try not to talk about people who don't have any role in my life anymore." She took Charlie out of her seat and took out the premade bottle from her bag and fed her daughter. She handed her mother a bottle. "Can you feed Jamie?"

"Of course." She picked up Jamie and fed her. It was awkwardly silent. "They look like you when you were this age."

Emma smiled and looked down at them. "They seem to look more like Will though."

"I can see some of him too but they have the ginger hair and the big brown eyes that you have."

"I guess so."

"How's Dianna adjusting to them?"

Emma shrugged. "She seems to be doing fine. Actually, she's been really helpful with them. Getting diapers for us, picking their clothing. I'm kind of glad she's taken it this way. Before I was afraid she wouldn't even look at them or me."

Her mother laughed. "That's better than how James handled you. He tried giving you to the mailman when you were a few months old."

Emma laughed. They ordered their food and ate. After they ate, goodbyes were said and Emma drove home and put the girls in their cribs for a nap and she took one herself. Afterwards, she sat on her bed with the girls next to her with pillows on either side of them while she filled out some forms.

Will and Dianna came home and Dianna sat with Emma and told her all about what she did that day while Will made dinner. After they ate and fed the twins they put all three girls to bed. Emma collapsed onto the couch and Will sat next to her and put her legs on his lap. "How was your day?"

"Tiring." She mumbled. "The morning was easy then this afternoon they wouldn't sleep."

"Well if they didn't sleep this afternoon that means they'll sleep tonight."

"One could only hope."

Will laughed. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Do you need me to carry you to bed?" She nodded sleepily. He picked her up and carried them to their room where they slept without getting woken up by any children.


	13. I Now Pronounce You

**_Thanks for reading! It's the big day for them with a little surprise from the past! It takes place in mid to late August!_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

Emma slammed her hand on the alarm and rolled over to look at the time. 7am. She wished she could sleep in. All the kids were at Will's parents' house for the night. It was the day of the wedding. At first she thought having a wedding at noon would be nice but she didn't think about how early she'd have to get up.  
She sat up and kissed Will's cheek to wake him up. "Wake up sleepy head" she smiled and kissed him again.  
Will smiled and pulled her down and kissed her. "Now that's something I love waking up to."  
She smiled. "Starting today you get it forever." He smiled and kissed her and made the kiss deeper and deeper. She put her forehead against his. "Save it for tonight, Babe" she winked and got out of bed.  
"What time are the girls coming over?" He asked getting up too.  
"In about a half hour."  
"How long does it take to get ready?"  
"These girls are having me go all out. So a long time."  
He laughed. "I'll go to my parents' and get the girls ready then."  
Emma shook her head. "My sister has got that all under control. You're supposed to go to Finn's place and get ready with my brother and yours."  
"Alright."  
Emma nodded and walked to the kitchen where she poured herself and Will a cup of coffee.  
"Where's the dress?"  
"In the closet..."  
"Can I see it?"  
"Of course not William!"He smirked and slowly walked to their room. She laughed and jumped on his back and kissed his neck. "I told you no."  
He sat down on the bed with her. "But I really want a sneak peek"  
She kissed him softly. "You have to wait to see it when everyone else does."  
"Just a peek?" She shook her head and distracted him with a kiss. He deepened it.  
They forgot that they had left the door open for the bridesmaids so they could just let themselves in. "Sorry to ruin the moment. But we need Ms. P to start getting ready." Rachel interrupted.  
Emma blushed embarrassed with herself. "I'll be right out there." She kissed Will softly. "I'll see you at the alter. I love you."  
"I love you too. Go get ready."  
They shooed Will out of the apartment and began to get Emma ready.  
"Alright Ms. P, let's start your hair." Mercedes said.

He took a deep breath and stood next to the pastor. It wasn't that he was nervous or anything, he screwed up his last marriage and he doesn't want to add to that list. The music started and he saw her step out. All his nerves just left him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and half up. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.  
"Today we gather to celebrate the union of William Zachary Schuester and Emma Suzette Pillsbury." The reverend began. "Do you William take Emma to be your lovely wedded wife?"  
Will smiled. "I do."  
"And do you Emma take William to be your lovely wedded husband?"  
Emma smiled. "I do."  
He looked at John. "Do we have the rings?"  
He held up and finger and dug through every pocket as a joke. He held up the rings then handed one to Emma and the other to Will. After exchanging the rings the reverend said, "I now pronounce you man and wife! Kiss the girl!"  
Will moved her veil and kissed her passionately. The guests all applauded as they walked down the aisle together.  
"Congratulations!" All four of their parents cheered. Will's parents were carrying Jamie, Emma's parents were carrying Charlie and Dianna was walking between them.  
"Thank you!" The newlyweds said together.  
Dianna hugged them and the twins smiled. "You look pretty Mommy."  
Emma smiled "Thank you Di." She took Charlie from her parents and Will took Jamie.  
"So do you." Will said to his daughters.  
Their parents walked away. "Will?"  
"Terri?"  
"This is your wedding?"  
"Um, yeah..."  
Terri walked up to the family. "Hello Emma. I'm the photographer. They didn't tell me who'd wedding this was! Congratulations!"  
"Terri, what's up? You're never this nice." He handed Emma Jamie. She took the girls to the back to get them ready for the wedding photos later.  
"Well we've gone our separate ways. I've changed. You've changed. We're both married now."  
"Wait, you're married?" She nodded. "To whom?"  
"This hunky dentist I used to go to. Dr. Howell. He had me with his smile."  
Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When did you get married?"  
"This May."  
Will had a feeling this would be a very uncomfortable photosession.  
Emma had taken the girls to a grassy area where they just played. She looked around and took a deep breath. When she turned around she saw someone who had looked familiar. The person waved and she waved back very confused. "Emma! Look at you all dolled up!" Carl. She took another deep breath and picked up the twins.  
"Hi." She said coldly. "What're you doing here?"  
"My wife is the photographer. I decided to tag along this one time. I guess I chose the right wedding." Emma shook her head. She couldn't help but smile a little. Carl looked over at Dianna. "Is that Di?"  
She nodded. "She's three now."  
"I miss her you know. I miss seeing her grow up. But I'm getting a second chance at it though. My wife is due in January."  
"Really? Congratulations. Maybe you won't mess up with that kid and wife like you did last time."  
Carl shook his head. "Be happy. It's your wedding day. I'll see you at the shoot." He walked away.  
Emma sighed and looked at the twins who looked at her confused. "That, my girls, was very weird." Charlie nodded and Jamie looked at Charlie like she was crazy. Emma laughed and took them back inside. "Will, guess who's the photographer's husband?"  
"Carl."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Terri told me."  
"She's pregnant too"  
Will nodded. "We should probably get the photos taken."

They out the awkward afterwards they had behind them and enjoyed the reception.  
Their first dance was "Marry Me" by Train sung by the boys.  
"Okay Mr. Schue, we remember that day when you came into glee rehearsal and decided to vamp it up a little bit. You handed me Kanye and I was all down for it! You took over the male lead. Mrs. S, he brought the house down!" Mercedes laughed. Some of the guys dragged Will onto the stage. "So one last time before all of us go our own ways, please rap for us?"  
He laughed and took a mic, "Gold Digger?"  
"You know it!"  
Doing Gold Digger brought back memories from the beginning stages of the New Directions. This year a new era of it would begin along with his family.


	14. Weekend Alone

_**Thanks for coming back and reading! I'm going to be doing some time skips now! **_

_**Now we've jumped about 3 years. Dianna is 6 and in the 1st grade and the twins are 3 and in PreK! **_

_**If you have ideas for future chapters please leave a review or pm me!**_

_***Mainly just fluff!***_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

"Charlie! Stop it!" Dianna yelled at her youngest sister. "MOM!"

"Charlie, let Dianna read her book. Dianna, go to your room and read if you don't want your sisters to bother you." Emma said picking up the three year old.

"Why can't she just go play with Jamie?" Dianna asked. "Isn't that why there's two of them?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Jamie went with Dad to glee rehearsal." Dianna rolled her eyes and walked to her room. She was starting to get more of an attitude now that she was six almost seven years old. "Dianna Marie, don't roll your eyes at me."

"Can I play?" Charlie asked her.

Emma put her daughter down on the couch. "Leave Dianna alone. Do you want to help me with dinner?" Charlie shook her head and ran off to the room that she shared with Jamie. Emma walked into the kitchen and began to boil water. While waiting for the water to begin boiling she pulled out her phone.

"Hey babe."

"When are you going to be home." Emma asked desperately.

"Jamie and I are just leaving school right now, why?"

"I was just wondering. Charlie and Dianna were fighting again."

Will laughed.

"It's not funny Will!"

"You're right, it's just cute."

Emma shook her head. "How much longer until Friday?"

"Not much longer. Starting at 3pm tomorrow we'll be on vacation. My parents said they would pick up all 3 from school tomorrow. We can leave when we want to."

"It's going to be so nice." Emma smiled.

"Alright, I'll be home in ten minutes. I love you."

"I love you too." She said then hung up the phone. Tomorrow her and Will were getting a weekend away from the kids and responsibilities, something they haven't had since their honeymoon 3 years ago. They were heading to the cabin that Will's parents owned along lake Erie.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The final bell rang and the weekend began. Students ran out of the halls as soon as their teachers let them out of the rooms. Will released his last class of the week and walked down the hall to his wife's office. "Is Mrs. Schuester ready to go?"

"More than ready." She said putting the last of her things in her and bag walking to the door. "Let's go."

Will laughed. "I'm assuming we're taking your car?"

She nodded. "Sure we are. We aren't taking yours until you clean the poor thing."

"Then I guess we're never taking it." He smirked and opened the passenger door of the car for her. He walked around to the other side and got into the driver's seat. Will held her hand and smiled. "Let's begin our weekend."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait."

He left the school parking lot and drove to the cabin in the woods. They got there around 6 o'clock, right before the sunset. Both got out of the car.

Will picked up Emma bridal style. She giggled. "Will!"

He smiled, "I'm just starting tonight off right." He kissed her passionately and put her down so he could open the door.

Emma picked up her bag and walked inside. She automatically ran to the back of the living room whose back wall was completely glass. "Will come see this! It's beautiful!" She stood in awe at the sunset over the lake she was witnessing. He walked over and handed her a glass of wine then put his arm around her.

He shrugged. "I've seen things more beautiful." He looked at her and smiled.

Emma blushed. "What are we going to do for dinner?" She asked taking a sip from the wine. She smiled, he knew it was her favorite.

"We could head to town. Grab something to bite at the cafe then just have a quiet night here I guess."

She smiled. "I'll go grab my coat."

"I'll meet you at the car." Five minutes later, Will was still sitting out in the car and Emma quickly ran out. He chuckled. "I thought you were just getting your coat?"

Emma got into the car and shook her head. "I just had to touch up my make up."

"Alright, can we leave now?"

"Of course."

Will drove them into the nearby town and took them to a small cafe. They sat in a small two-seater booth and shared an entree. He sat with his arm around his girl the whole time. Both of them enjoyed eating a meal that didn't involve kids fighting or yelling at each other.

After dinner they went back to the cabin. Emma kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. Will sat next to her and put the t.v. on. He kissed her head. "What do you want to do tonight, babe?"

"Just relax. And be with you." She said quietly. "And sleep in tomorrow."

He chuckled. "We can do that." He put his feet up on the ottoman. Emma crawled into his lap and put her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes. "This is nice." She kissed him and made it deeper and deeper.

He kissed her back and brushed the hair out of her face. "You haven't changed a bit since the day I first met you."

She smiled softly. "Of course I have."

"Not to me. You were perfect then and you're just as perfect now."

"I don't know why it took me so long to realize it was you. It was always you." She quietly said.

He smiled. "Yeah I did too." She lightly smacked his chest. "I'm kidding, hun." She laughed softly. "How've you been lately? Every time we get to be alone we both just fall asleep."

She laughed in agreement. "Stressed. Tired. The usual. What about you? How're the glee kids? I haven't seen them in forever."

"They're strong this year but not like the year we won nationals for the first time. I think we may have a shot this year at the national title again. I miss having the old kids around though."

Emma nodded. "So do I. Rachel emailed me the other day, her and Finn are engaged now and she's got a role in Wicked now. She's just a munchkin but it's still a big deal."

Will laughed. "I can only think of all the jokes Santana would make if she heard that bit of news."

She couldn't help but laugh either. She cuddled into him. "I've missed you."

He held her and kissed her. "So have I." He kissed her again passionately, this time she melted into it. She began to unbutton his shirt when he pulled away and put his forehead against hers. "I know where we can continue this." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.


	15. Fights

_**Alrighty, Thanks for reading this! I got the idea from my dear friend **_**_glee . me_****_! She's been a huge help throughout the story! _**

**_Another time skip! In this Dianna is 11 and Charlie and Jamie are 8!_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

Emma came home late one night due to an appointment. She walked in said "Hi" to her daughters, gave Will a bitter look then went to their room.

"What's up Mom's butt?" Dianna asked walking into the kitchen and taking an apple.

"She came home to you." Jamie said. Dianna stuck out her tongue at Jamie and she did so back.

"Girls, be nice to each other." Will said putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes Dad." Dianna and Jamie said in unison. Dianna put her earbuds in her ears and turned her iPod up then went to her room. Jamie grabbed her backpack and jumped onto the couch next to Charlie where they began their homework.

Will walked to their room and shut the door. He just stood there and watched her. She was pacing around the room swearing to herself. She looked up and saw him. "I can't believe you."

"What'd I do?"

She stood up and stood in front of him. Her face was red with anger yet to him she looked even more beautiful, almost glowing. "You know what I'm talking about! This isn't the first time it's happened either!"

"Emma what did I do this time? I don't think I've done anything wrong lately."

"Lately? I never said you did this lately! This happened months ago but I'm just now finding out about this!"

"Em, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"Don't sweetheart me. You don't even know what to be sorry for!"

"Calm down please, you're getting loud, I think the girls can hear you. What do I need to be sorry for?" They could hear her. All three were sitting outside of the door with their ears pressed against it.

"I'm knocked up again Will. Pregnant. Again." She said in tears.

His jaw dropped. "You're what?" He hugged her. "Emma, that's amazing. Why would you be upset about that?"

"Because the twins were a mistake at first and I thought after them three would be enough. Hell, I thought one was enough and she was adopted!"

"Emma, we know you'd love this baby just as much as you love the girls."

"That's not the problem, Will! The problem is you being an idiot and not using protection like you should've!"

He pushed her down so she was sitting on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her. "Emma, you need to calm down. You weren't like this when you found out you were having Charlie and Jamie. Why now?"

"I don't want another child. Three is and was enough. Our house is insane as it is! Just imagine plus one. We don't even have enough room. We have to go find another house within seven months now."

He shook his head and kissed her. "We can get through this. And in seven months when the little guy or gal is here, it will be all worth it."

Emma nodded. "I need some air."

Will stood up and took her hand. She stood up also and wiped the tears from her face. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She took a deep breath. "Do you think they heard us?"

He shook his head. "Who knows. They don't listen normally."

She forced a smile. She opened the door to their room and found all three of them standing in front of it. Dianna had her arms around her sisters. All looked upset. "I'm adopted?" Dianna asked.

"We were a mistake?" Charlie and Jamie said together.

Emma looked at Will who put an arm around her. "Charlotte, Jamie, you weren't mistakes. We were meant to have you."

"But Mom said!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I was just upset Char. I didn't mean it."

"Do you think we were a mistake, Dad?" Jamie asked.

"Of course not. You two are one of the greatest things I have."

"Did you think that at first?" Charlie asked.

"We didn't know what to think. Having you two was a first time for both of us. We didn't experience some of it with Dianna." Emma said. She hugged both of them.

"We still love you girls no matter how unexpected you were. Understand?" Both of them nodded. She hugged Dianna next who looked even more upset than her sisters.

"We love you even more because we didn't think we'd even get you." Will said.

"I'm adopted?" Dianna repeated.

"No duh. You look nothing like us." Jamie said under her breath. Will shot her a look and she stopped.

Emma nodded. "I used to be your step mother. When I left your real father I took you with me because he didn't care for either of us. When I got the divorce I got you too. The fight was worth it."

"Does he still know I exist?"

"Of course he does. He last saw you when you were three."

"He's probably forgotten about me by now then." She said plainly.

"I doubt it, Di." Will assured her. "We still love you. I loved you before you were even my daughter. I used to be your Uncle Will."

The twins snickered. "That was you?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "You used to love playing in his classroom."

Dianna looked at her mother. "What about my other mom?"

"She died when you were a few weeks old."

"Do I have any other siblings running around?" She snapped at them.

"Dianna you need to calm down." Will said.

"Do I?"

Emma nodded. Dianna's face dropped. "He's almost 4 years younger than you."

Dianna nodded. "One more thing." She said.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"You're Pregnant?" All their daughters said together.

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Emma grinned. "Surprise." She said quietly. All of them hugged her.

Dianna looked at the time. "Crap. Jen is picking me up in 15 for fencing." She ran to her room.

"Language Missy." Emma scolded.

"J and I have to be at dance in an hour too." Charlie added.

Emma laughed. "Okay, let's get you two dinner and Dad will take you to class." They ran off to their room and got changed.

Will smiled and kissed her. "I'll make dinner. You go relax."

Dianna ran out if her room. "Dad, where's my bag?"

"Check by the door sweetie." Emma said before walking back into their room to change into something more comfortable, yoga pants and one of Will's t-shirts.

"Okay! Thanks." She ran to the door and put on her uggs. "Jen's here! I'll be home by 9:30!"

"Okay, have fun and work hard!" Will said from the kitchen. Char and Jamie ran in and sat at the table and ate. Emma came in and sat with them.

"What are you going to name it?" Jamie asked.

Emma shrugged. "I'm still processing it girls."

"Does Dianna have to share her room now?" Asked Charlie, who loved to antagonize her older sister.

Emma laughed. "No, we might have to find a bigger house."

"Does that mean I get my own room?" Charlie asked.

"No, being a twin means sharing your room forever." Will chuckled.

"Darn." They said.

"Okay, let's go. We don't want to be late." Will said. The twins got their bags and met him at the car. After dropping them off he came back and sat with Emma on the couch.

"Still think three is enough?" He asked.

She shook her head. "A fourth wouldn't be too bad after all."


	16. House Hunting

_**Thanks for reading this again! This happens about three months after the previous chapter! Dianna is now 12 and the twins are 9! (Their birthdays were very close to the precious chapter)**_

_**Thanks for reading this! R&R!**_

* * *

"Will I get paid?"

"No."

"Can I have a friend come over?"

"No."

"Can we have Grandma take us to the mall?"

"Dianna, the answer is no."

"Dad, I'm babysitting my sisters, I should be getting something out of it."

"You are. You're getting to help your mother and I. We'll only be gone for a few hours. You can watch a movie or help pack up boxes. Your choice but no leaving the apartment."

Dianna huffed. "Fine."

"Does she really have to be in charge?" Charlie asked jumping onto the counter.

"Do you want to come look at houses with us?" Emma asked her youngest.

"Not really."

"Then yes."

"Darn." Jamie said sitting next to her sister.

"Okay girls," Emma said grabbing her purse. "We should be home in time for dinner. If not, we'll call you. Di I have my phone on if you need me. Try not to hurt anyone or set anything on fire."

"Got it." Dianna said.

"Okay, love you all. Bye." Their parents left the apartment.

The couple walked out to their car. "Where are we going first?"

Will looked at the directions the agent gave them. "Somewhere across town. It looks nice."

She nodded. They pulled into the driveway of the house. "It's big." She said looking up at it.

"Four bedrooms. That should be enough for us." They walked into the house. The front room was large but empty. A fireplace was in the corner. A set of stairs was on the other side of the room. "I think this leads to the basement." Will said walking down the stairs.

"So there's one bedroom down here." Emma said walking into it. "I think Dianna would want this room. Away from everyone, quiet, comfy. There's even a bathroom."

Will laughed. "Are you sure this can't be ours?" Emma smiled and kept walking.

"I'm going to see what's upstairs." Emma said walking up the steps again. She walked into the kitchen. "This kitchen I could live with!" She said. All stainless steel appliances and granite counters.

"So far so good I guess?" Will asked putting an arm around his wife. Together they walked up stairs. The remaining three bedrooms were up there along with a master bathroom and another bathroom the kids could share.

"Will, this house is amazing." Emma said.

"I can get the papers later."

She nodded. "Please."

He kissed her then looked down at her baby bump. "What do you think baby?"

She smiled and kissed him back. "Baby likes it."

They drove home. They found the girls having a nerf war in the twins' room. Will stood in the doorway. "What are you three doing?"

"Having fun." Jamie said climbing down from the top bunk.

"Kicking some eight year old butt." Dianna said putting the nerf gun down.

"D'you find a house?" Charlie asked.

Emma nodded.

"Do we get our own rooms?" Jamie and Charlie asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, you're still sharing."

"Do I have to share with them?"

Will shook his head. "No, you're on a completely different floor."

"Yes!" Dianna said. The twins glared at her. "When can we move in?"

"As soon as the paperwork gets approved which shouldn't take too long." their father said.

"Did you girls start packing yet?" Emma asked looking around the room. Suction cup darts were all over the wall. All three shook their heads."Then that's what we're doing tonight."

"What about dinner?" Jamie asked.

"Can we get pizza?" Dianna asked.

"Sure. But only if you promise to start packing." Will said. Dianna ran off to her room and the twins started organizing their belongings.

"Nice bribe." She said. Emma walked into their room and hung up her coat. Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach. She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. And the little Schuester on the way."

"A few more weeks and we'll know if it's a boy or girl."

He smiled. "Four months until we have him or her with us."

She smiled and kissed him. "We should probably start packing."

He shrugged. "We don't have to."

Emma turned around and looked at him. "We need to set an example for the girls, hun. And you need to get us dinner."  
"I guess." He pretended to act sad.

Emma laughed. "Later, I promise." She walked into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. Jamie ran into the kitchen with tape across her mouth and a very angry expression on her face. "Okay, this'll hurt a bit." Emma warned and ripped the tape off her daughter. "Dianna?"  
"Charlie." Jamie said bitterly.

"Make her pack the rest of your room up and you can help me in the kitchen. I really don't need you two fighting right now."

Jamie sighed. "Fine." She grabbed a box and started to pack pots and pans.

Will left to get the pizza and he came back 15 minutes later with two pizzas. The family ate then continued packing. It got quiet around 10:30. Will walked around to check on all the girls. Dianna fell asleep on her bed with a stack of books next to her and a roll of duct tape in her hand. Next he walked to the twin's room and found Charlie asleep on Jamie's bunk and Jamie was asleep on the floor in a box. He chuckled and walked to the living room. He sat on the couch with Emma. She scooted next to him and kissed his cheek. "Ready for bed?" Will asked her quietly.

She shook her head deep in thought. "Do you think the girls fight too much?"

"Not really. My brother and I fought all the time. They're just having fun."

"I guess my siblings and I were way too nice then."

Will laughed. "I guess."

"Do you want a boy or girl this time?"

"As long as it's healthy I don't care."

"If you had to choose though. I'd want a boy. They seem easier." Emma said smiling.

Will laughed. "I guess a boy wouldn't be too bad."

She laughed too then put her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	17. Baby Brother

_**Thanks for Reading again! A few Months later and there's a new addition! **_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

"Hey Dad just sent me a picture of him." Dianna said looking at her phone. They were in the car with their grandma who was driving them to the hospital to see their mom and little brother.

"Let me see it!" Charlie said trying to grab her phone from the backseat.

Dianna pulled it away. "No, I didn't even get to see it yet."

"What's his name at least?" Jamie asked.

"He didn't say." She said looking at the picture, "But he's cute."

"Can you ask him then?" Jamie asked again.

"Patience girls." Emma's mom said. "He's probably with your mother right now thinking about it."

"No, he has a name." Dianna said reading a text.

"Then what is it know-it-all?" Charlie asked trying to read it over her shoulder.

"Christian Miles." Dianna read.

"Dianna show me the picture again." Her grandmother said. Dianna handed her the phone. "How precious. He looks like your father." She handed the phone back. "We're almost there girls, please behave." She looked directly at the twins who gave her innocent faces. Dianna, Jamie and Charlie were all excited to see their little brother.

"Are you coming in with us?" Dianna asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"No, I'm coming back later with the rest of the grandparents. We'll see you three at dinner though."

The oldest nodded. "Okay."

The car pulled into the drop off zone at the hospital. "Give your mother a hug for me alright?" They all nodded and got out of the car and ran to their father who was standing inside by the door. They all hugged him.

He smiled. "How're my girls?"

"We're fine." Charlie shrugged.

"How's Mom?" Dianna asked.

"She's resting." Will said.

"Christian's so cute!" Jamie said.

"So were you two when you were born." He smiled.

"Grandma says he looks like you." Dianna told him.

Will shook his head. "Not very much."

"Yeah he does." Charlie said.

"Can we see him?" They all begged.

Will laughed and nodded. "Sure girls. You all gotta be quiet though. No fighting please especially when one of you is holding him."

"Grandma already gave us the whole behavior speech. We got it." Jamie said rolling her eyes.

"Alright then." Will walked the girls to the hospital room and signaled for them to be quiet. "He's sleeping." He opened the door and let his daughters walk in.

"Mom!" They whispered loudly. They all ran over and hugged her. Will picked up Christian and walked over to the other side of Emma and sat next to her. He handed her Christian and the girls stood in awe of him.

"He's so cute!" Jamie said for the second time.

"Can I hold him?" Dianna asked.

Emma nodded and handed him to her. "Be sure to support his head."

"Mom, I'm 12. I'm not 3 anymore." She said holding her little brother.

"He's so small." Charlie said as Dianna handed him to her.

"Do you know how small you were Char?" Emma asked. Charlie shook her head. "Way smaller than that. So was Jamie."

Dianna laughed. "You guys were so small. I remember trying to put Jamie in my backpack to take for show and tell when I was four. I almost succeeded if she didn't scream."

Charlie and Jamie exchanged mischievous looks. Will laughed. "Don't get any ideas or else I'll have to start bag checks upon exiting." They all laughed. Charlie handed Christian to Jamie.

"Oh Mom, Grandma says hi and that she'll be back later with Gramps." Dianna said suddenly remembering the message she was told to pass on.

Emma laughed. "Okay. I guess I'll see her later."

Will checked his phone. "Aunt Isabelle is waiting outside to pick you girls up for dinner."

"Okay." The trio said glumly. Jamie handed Will Christian and all of them hugged their parents before leaving. They ran out to their Aunt's car.

"Hello Ladies!" Emma's older sister said as they got into the car.

"Hi!" They all said.

"How's your mother?"

"She's good." Jamie replied.

"Christian is adorable!" Charlie said.

"I bet!" She said.

"What're we doing for dinner?" Dianna asked.

"I think both grandmas are cooking at your place. James, Lucy, Jackson, and Sam are on their way up and should be at your house soon."

"Did Luc get her license yet?" Dianna asked. Isabelle nodded. "Yes!" She hoped her cousin could take her to the mall this weekend.

"Are Alayna and Soph there too?" Charlie asked.

"No duh they are, Char." Jamie said.

They pulled into the Schuesters' driveway and all jumped out of the car. Dianna ran into the house and screamed when she saw Sophia. They were really close for living hours away. Mrs. Pillsbury laughed when her two granddaughters saw each other. "Calm down girls."

Dianna, Sophia and Alayna ran downstairs to Dianna's room. Charlie and Jamie walked into the kitchen. "Need any help?" Charlie asked.

"I think we've got it girls. But thanks for the offer." Their grandma said.

The twins nodded and walked off to their room where they watched for their other cousins to come over.

**Meanwhile at the hospital...**

Will was sitting next to Emma on the bed. She smiled and kissed him. "No more, please." She laughed.

"I agree." He looked down at Christian and smiled. "four is definitely enough."

"He looks just like you. Down to every chin dimple." Emma said admiring her son. She kissed his forehead. "Welcome to the family Christian Miles Schuester."

"It's insane here. Beware." He laughed. Christian opened his eyes and looked at his parents like 'Where am I? And who are you?' then he starting crying.

Emma's maternal instincts kicked in and she took him from her husband. She worked on calming him. It took a few minutes but she got him to calm down. "I think I'm getting better at this. It only took me twelve years."

Will laughed. "You're doing just fine at this. The girls love their mother, Chris loves his mother and I love their mother." He kissed her again.

"Do you know what time our parents are coming?"

"I called all of them and I told them not to come until tomorrow. All the cousins are hanging out at the house tonight so I told them to spend time with the kids and that you needed to rest."

"Thank you" She said resting her head on his chest and looking down at her son who was slowly drifting to sleep. "I sure hope this one likes to sleep like Charlotte does."

"That'll make life a hell of a lot easier." Will said in agreement. "This time I get a whole month with you two before I have to go to work."

"Can you believe Dianna is in 7th grade now?"

"The twins are in 4th grade, hun. In two years I get Dianna in the choir room every afternoon."

"That's insane. I remember those days when she wouldn't share her food with you."

"So you mean yesterday?" He chuckled. She laughed. He kissed her head. "You should get some sleep. You won't get much for the next few months."

Emma yawned. "Alright. Wake me up if Chris needs anything." She handed Will their son.

He nodded and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Growing Up

**_Thanks for reading this again guys! I love the support I get through Reviews and PMs! _**

**_In this chapter we've jumped to Dianna's freshman year in high school where she is 14. The Twins are 11 and in 6th grade and lil brother Christian has just turned 2!_**

**_All 4 kids have done a bit of growing up!_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

"Hey Mr. Schue, can I ask you something?" Marc Jacobs asked. He was a freshman and new to the New Directions this year as was Dianna.

"Sure Marc, ask away."

"How do you ask a girl to homecoming?"

"Do you have any idea who the girl is?"

Marc took a deep breath. "Yeah. But I'd rather not say."

Will nodded, "fair enough. It should come from the heart. Try surprising her. Go to her house when she isn't expecting it or sing a song to her. Whatever you feel is right."

Marc smiled. "Thanks Mr. Schue. I'll try that." He walked to his seat in the choir room.

••••••••••••••

"Girls! Come to the kitchen for dinner!" Emma yelled for Charlotte and Jamie. They ran down the stairs and sat next to Chris who was in his booster seat. Will and Dianna walked in the door upon getting home from glee club. Dianna sat next to Chris at the table.

"How was glee today?" Emma asked sitting next to her husband.

"It was awesome! Dad assigned the duet partners today and mine is so cute! Not to mention he's a really good singer."

Will laughed. "I paired you and Marc up because you two are the only freshmen this year and you need to stick together."

Dianna was 14 now and becoming boy crazy. "Well, he's still super cute." She said taking a bite of food."

"How was school girls?" Will asked the twins.

"We dissected a frog today. It was gross." Charlie said.

"Not it wasn't! It was awesome. I pulled out its intestines and it was like almost three feet long!" Jamie said.

"Jamie, please, save the dissection stories for later. We're eating." Emma said.

"Alright. But there's some really good stories." She added.

The door bell rang. "Closest one gets it!" Charlie yelled at Dianna.

Dianna huffed and stood up. "Fine." She walked to the door and opened it. "Marc... Hi."

"Hi Dianna. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Marc said nervously.

"Okay" She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Will stood up from the table and looked out the window to watch the two.

Emma laughed. "Stop being so protective. They're just friends."

"Yeah but I know what he's up to." Will said suspiciously.

"So... What's up?" Dianna asked.

Marc shrugged. "Nothing really."

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh yeah." He ran his hand through his hair, "Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?"

Dianna's jaw dropped and she smiled. "Sure! I'd love that."

Marc smiled. "Awesome."

"I should probably get back inside. I was kind of eating with my family."

"Oh sorry."

Dianna smiled and hugged him. "Bye. " she ran back into the house beaming. Will sat down before she got back in. She walked back to the table and sat down.

"Why so happy, Di?" Jamie asked.

"Marc asked me to homecoming." She said smiling.

Emma smiled. "Honey that's great!" Will shook his head and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I just had a feeling I was going to be right. I was." He was happy with himself.

After dinner Dianna and Charlie went through their mother's closet for dresses Dianna could wear. Chris sat on the bed watching them laughing.

"Oh my god. Dad has a ton of vests." Dianna said looking through all of them. "And a ton of hats. How come he doesn't dress like this now?"

Charlie shrugged. "We drag him down sis." Both laughed. Charlie pulled out a sweater from her mother's side. "Mom has all these cute sweaters though."

Dianna shook her head. "Not homecoming worthy Char."

"Hey Chris, try this on." Charlie said putting a fedora on his head. She laughed. "He has a big head like dad."

Dianna turned around and laughed. "He's so cute!" She pulled out a purple dress. "What about this one?"

"Yeah try that one on." Charlie said. Charlie and Dianna rarely got along. The only times they got along was when they were shopping or talking about clothing or going through of their closets or Emma's. Jamie got along with Dianna every other time but that. She hated fashion. They all got along with Chris. It was kind of hard to get mad at an adorable two year old like him.

"Okay." Dianna took the dress into their parents' bathroom and tried it on. She walked out and turned to show her sister. "When would Mom wear this?"

"How are you and Mom the same size?" Charlie said in reply.

"But really. How does it look?"

"Hot. Marc would love it."

Dianna picked up Chris. "Let's go show Mom then." She walked down stairs to the kitchen where she was cleaning up after dinner. Dianna put Chris down. "Mom, how does this look?" She turned to show Emma.

"Is that mine?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

She shook her head. "No."

"What? Why?"

"You aren't wearing a strapless cocktail dress to your freshman homecoming. Try again sophomore year."

Dianna sighed. "Fine. I'll go find another dress." She took Chris's hand and walked with him up stairs.

When she was leaving Will walked in. "That looks nice Di."

Dianna turned and threw her hands in the air. "He approves!"

"Dianna, I said no." Emma said. Dianna continued up stairs with Christian. "Don't even ask." She said when Will opened his mouth to talk.

"I was gonna ask if that was the dress that you wore t-"

"To our rehearsal dinner." She cut him off and nodded.

"Where'd she find that?"

"My closet... You should've seen what Christian was wearing." She said smiling.

Will nodded. "Yeah I saw. Looks like they're playing dress up in our room."

"As long as they put everything away I'm fine with it." Emma said putting the last off the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Em, she's growing up. Marc's a good kid. I trust both of them. Let her wear the dress. It's not that bad. To add to that, both of us are teacher chaperones this year so if she does get into trouble you can embarrass her on the spot." He smiled.

Emma laughed. "I don't mind that she's going with him. She's just growing up too fast."

"I know. We just need to let go."

"Okay," Dianna said entering again this time wearing a green one strap dress. "What about this one?"

"That one's much better."

"Yes!" Dianna hugged her mother quickly, "Thank You!" She ran back up stairs to find shoes.

Emma stood there with a soft smile. Will stood up from his seat and held his arms out open. "Come here." Emma hugged him and smiled.

Charlie came downstairs carrying Chris. His face was full of pink shimmery glitter and was all sticky. "He kind of got into my lip gloss."

Will laughed and took Chris from her. "Did that taste good buddy?"

Chris shook his head. "No. It was gross."

Emma laughed and handed Will the box of baby wipes. "Little troublemaker."

Will wiped him off. "It's even in his hair." Will said picking it out of his curly brown hair.

"I can give him a bath later." Emma said taking him.

"No bath!" Chris said shaking his head.

Emma nodded. "Yes bath! You'll be all clean and free of your sisters' make up!"

He crossed his arms. "No." He pouted.

Emma kissed his forehead. "Yes." She took him up stairs for a bath.

"Char! Cut it out!" Jamie screamed at her sister. She bolted down the stairs and hid behind her dad.

"What's going on now?" Will asked.

Charlie followed Jamie down the stairs. "I didn't do anything this time!" She said.

"Yes you did! You came at me with a hot metal rod!"

"It's called a curling iron!"

"Why were you trying to curl Jamie's hair?"

Charlie shrugged. "I wanted to see if it would curl."

"Okay... Give it to me then."

"It's Dianna's" Jamie added.

"I'll give it back to her." Charlie said walking back to their room.

Will laughed. "Finish your homework, both of you."

"Yes Dad." Jamie said running to her room.

"Dianna! Homework!" He shouted down the stairs.

"I'm on it!" She shouted back.

Will grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch. Emma came downstairs after putting Chris to bed and sat next to him. "Hand me that." She said referring to the beer. He handed it to her and she took a sip then handed it back.

He laughed. "One of those days?"

"Tell me about it. Six girls, Will. Six girls in my office crying about homecoming. I was about to call Sue down to knock some sense into them!"

"Then it's time to relax." He said putting his arm around her and kissing her.

"How was glee today?"

He shrugged. "Uneventful. Mariah and Sarah are still bickering about Sam. Sam is now with Maya. And now Dianna is with Marc." Emma nodded and tried processing all that for future reference.

She yawned and looked at the time. It was almost nine o'clock. "I know I should go put the rest of the laundry in the dryer but I don't want to get up."

"I'll go finish the laundry. You can head up to bed. I'll meet you there."

She smiled. "Thank you." She kissed him and went upstairs. Will sat on the couch for a second before going to do what he promised his wife he would then he joined her upstairs for a much needed night of sleep.


	19. Homecoming

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a little longer to update! This is a long one though! IT'S HOMECOMING TIME!**_

_**And did you all hear? The Wemma Wedding is a 2 part Valentines' Day episode! (or so it's been rumored) And Ryan Murphy would like to have a contest on who sings what for the Wemma Wedding! Keep an eye on his twitter for more!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

"Mom, where's the eye liner?" Dianna said running into the living room. She was getting ready for the dance that night and Charlie was helping her while Jamie was at a dance competition.

"What happened to yours?" Emma said getting up from the couch.

"Jamie took it with her to dance." Charlie said following her sister.

"It's in the blue make up bag."

"Thanks!" Both girls ran back upstairs.

Charlie ran back down. "I have her hair curled. Can you pin it up?"

Emma smiled. "Sure Char." She followed her upstairs. "Alright, what do I need to do?" She stood behind Dianna who was sitting in front of the mirror.

Charlie shrugged. "Just pin it up."

Dianna nodded. "You're good at this stuff."

"Okay then girls." Emma did her eldest's hair.

Dianna smiled. "Thanks Mom! It looks gorgeous!" Dianna stood up and hugged her mom. "I need to finish getting ready now. Marc texted me and told me he'd be here in an hour and a half." Dianna ran downstairs to her room to put on her dress and to finish her make up.

Emma smiled and walked to her closet. "What dresses did you two leave for me to wear?"

"You're going too?" Charlie asked sitting on the bed.

Emma nodded. "Dad and I are teacher chaperones."

Charlie's face lit up. "Can I come too?"

"No, you're babysitting Chris. Dad is trying to leave the competition as soon as he can so he can get to the dance so I don't know when they'll be home."

Charlie folded her arms across her chest. "Fine."

Emma laughed. "Three more years, Char."

"But that's so far away..." She said.

"Can you check on Chris for me?" Emma said popping her head out of the closet.

"Sure." She walked to her brother's room. He was sitting in his bed looking at his books. Charlie smiled and sat with him. "What're you doing Chrissy?"

"Doggy is at park!" He pointed to a picture in his book.

"Yeah? What is doggy doing at the park?" Charlie asked her little brother.

"Nuttin." He shrugged.

Charlie laughed. "Let's get you a snack okay?" He nodded and walked downstairs with her. When they entered the kitchen her mom's cell phone was ringing. Charlie walked over and picked it up. She laughed at the picture of her dad that was on the screen. "What's up Dad?"

"Hey Char, where's Mom?"

"Her and Di are getting ready. How's Jamie doing? Kickin' Butt?"

Will laughed. "Actually that's what I need to talk to your mother about. We're on our way home actually."

"Okay. Give me a sec and I'll give the phone to her." Charlie moved the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker on the phone. "MOM! DAD'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" She screamed up the stairs. Chris covered his ears.

"I'm coming Char." Emma rushed down the stairs and took the phone. "There's no need to scream. I'm not across the street." She put the phone up to her ear. "Hey honey."

"Hey Em." Will said. "Jamie took a bit of a fall earlier."

"Is she okay?"

"She broke her wrist. It was a clean break but she does have the cast and sling. We're on our way home though. I thought I'd call you."

Emma nodded. "Okay. I need to finish getting ready. Dianna is getting picked up in forty-five minutes. Charlie is going to babysit Chris for us and Jamie can just rest if she wants to."

Will laughed. "She's pretty pissed off right now. We'll be home in ten minutes. Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up her phone and put it back in her purse.

"What's up with J?" Charlie asked putting a bowl of goldfish crackers in front of Chris who was sitting at the counter watching Bubble Guppies.

"She fell during a dance or something and broke her wrist. They had to leave early."

Charlie snorted. "Typical Jamie."

"Be nice to her when she get's home. Dad says she's pretty upset."

"I'll try." She said sitting next to her little brother.

Emma ran back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Dianna came upstairs and turned to show Charlie. "How do I look?"

"Dang Sis. I did pretty good."

She smiled and hugged Charlie. "Thank you." She walked to the cabinet to get a glass and filled it with water. A few minutes later Will and Jamie walked in the door. Jamie had her arm in a purple sling. "What'd you do now?" Dianna asked.

Jamie shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it." She walked up to her room.

"She didn't land her arial during her solo and she landed on her wrist." Will said for his daughter.

"Daddy!" Chris cheered.

"Hey Bud!" Will smiled and picked him up. "Girls, where's Mom?"

"Upstairs." Both said.

Will walked upstairs and Dianna turned to Charlie. "Marc is going to be here in less than fifteen minutes. Try to distract Mom and Dad while I leave. I really don't want to be embarrassed tonight."

"That's very tempting, Di. What's in it for me?"

"Nothin'"

"Pfft. I'm not helping you then! Plus, they're going to be at the dance anyways. I heard that Dad's singing there too."

"Ugh! I'm going to die!" Dianna said falling onto the couch.

"If you do, can I have your room?" Dianna glared at her sister. "I'm kidding!"

"Sure..." Dianna said sitting up. She didn't want to mess up her hair. She looked in the driveway. "Crap, he's here already."

"Who's here?" Will asked walking downstairs.

"Marc." Charlie answered for her.

"I'm going to go get the shoes I'm borrowing from Mom." Dianna said before she rushed upstairs. She was nervous. This was her first real date. Before the dance, Marc was planning to take her to Breadstix for dinner.

Will opened the door. "Hey Marc."

Marc nervously smiled. "Hi Mr. Schue. Is Dianna ready?"

"She just ran upstairs to grab her shoes. Excited for tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Normally Will didn't make him nervous but that was when he was the teacher. Now he's the girlfriend's father.

Dianna walked downstairs closely followed by her mother. She smiled. "Hey Marc"

Marc smiled back. "You look really nice."

"Thanks you do too."

After getting all the necessary pictures and whatnot, the two teenagers left. Will put his arm around Emma. "Are you performing with me tonight?"

She shook her head. "Of course not!" She grinned. "I can't wait for you to sing though." She kissed him softly. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Get a room!" Charlie said standing form a doorway.

"What do you want Charlotte?" Emma asked.

"Are you making us dinner or not tonight?"

Will shook his head. "No, you and Jamie and can manage feeding your brother and yourselves. I'm going to take Mom out for dinner."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." Back into the kitchen she walked.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Will and Emma got to the dance early along with all the other teachers. Will was behind the stage with the glee kids that would be performing, the ones that had no dates. Emma talked with all the other teachers.

The clock hit 7:30 and students starting to flood the gym. The music started to play and the dance was in full swing. All the teachers present were assigned a quadrant of the gym and they took turns managing each area they were assigned to. Will was assigned right next to the area his wife was at much to his delight. Sue, of course was supervising the punch bowl for any students seeking to carry on the Puckerman tradition and spike it.

Marc and Dianna walked over to the punch bowl to get some drinks. Sue grabbed Marc's hand. "Don't even think about it! This bowl is to remain booze free."

"We were just getting drinks Coach Sylvester." Dianna said defending her date.

She let go of Marc and let him get the drinks. "I believe you Schuester. But just because you're the daughter of Bambi and Sir Butt Chin doesn't mean you get off the hook and the mark of innocence. I've got my eye on you." Sue walked away.

Marc laughed. "That was weird."

Dianna shrugged. "I hear a lot of stories on how she used to torment my dad. There's been weirder."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah, one time she was going to get him a cat, let him fall in love with it, then on a dark, cold night she would come into his apartment, steal the cat and punch him in the face."

He laughed even more. "Damn, that's harsh."

She laughed too. "I know right."

Slow music started to play. Marc held out his hand. "Do you want to dance?" Dianna nodded and took it. They walked out onto the dance floor.

Will walked onto stage with a guitar. "Alright, I think it's time to give these kids a break and slow it down a little bit." He started playing a song on the guitar:

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile"_

Emma looked over at Dianna and Marc. Her daughter's head was resting on her date's shoulder. Emma couldn't help but smile at the two.

_"Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Will looked out into the crowd and smiled at Emma very subtly.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye"_

All the kids cheered. Some shouted for an encore but Will shook his head and handed both the guitar and microphone to two of the guys who sped up the dancing a little bit. Will walked back to the wall he was standing against before he sang. Emma walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "That was beautiful." She said.

He smiled. "Thank you."

The previous song ended and Dianna and Marc walked up on stage. Marc had a guitar with him and both of them sat on the stools available to them. Dianna took the microphone. "This is a song that one of our friends requested. We hope you like this twist on the normally upbeat song." She nodded at Marc who began the song:

_"You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

Will looked at Emma. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand for her to take. She nodded, smiled and took his hand.

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town, and haunted love_

_Raise your voice_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium..._

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, like bulletproof guns"_

The couple stopped dancing and watched Dianna on stage. "Her voice is beautiful." Emma said. It had been a long time since she heard her sing and a first time since she joined the New Directions.

Will nodded. "She's been like that since day one. Her and Marc have been working on numbers like that since the beginning."

_"You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium"_

Marc stopped the guitar. "Thanks guys."

All of their friends cheered for them. Dianna took the microphone. "I think we have one more. This is for all the teachers out there," She looked at her parents specifically, "whose kids are growing up or are here or anywhere and just need to know that their kids do love them and remember who is always there for them." Marc handed Dianna the guitar and walked off the stage. Dianna was alone on the stage. It was just her and the guitar:

_"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up"_

Will wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and stood there watching their daughter. Emma was close to tears, it was the song the glee club sang to her on her birthday before the twins were born.

_"You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up"_

Everyone clapped and Dianna got off the stage. Her and Marc stayed a little while longer before leaving so Marc could get home by his eleven o'clock curfew. Dianna walked into the house. Jamie and Charlotte were watching a movie on the couch in the room next to hers. Dianna sat with her little sisters. "What're you watching?"

"West Side Story." Jamie said not taking her eyes off the screen. "It's amazing." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Charlie asked.

"Still at school I think. Marc had to get home and he didn't want to leave me dateless so he dropped me off on his way home."

Jamie paused the movie and turned to face her sister. "How was it?"

Dianna smiled. "Amazing. And I get three more after this one! Marc and I sang. And you should've been there, Dad sang then Coach Sue accused Marc and I of trying to spike the punch bowl."

"I'm jealous. Mom wouldn't let me go." Charlie said.

"You have three more years." Dianna said.

"You sound like her now." Jamie said.

"Sound like who?" Emma said walking into the room.

"You." Dianna said moving over so she could sit with them.

"You did wonderful tonight, sweetie." Emma kissed her head. "Did you have fun?"

Dianna smiled. "Yeah." She yawned. "I'm going to bed." She got up and walked to her room.

Emma looked at the twins who were once again fully absorbed in the movie. She opened her mouth to tell them to go to bed but decided to let them finish it. She walked upstairs and changed out of her dress and took all her makeup off then put her hair in a bun. Will put sweats and a t-shirt on and sat in bed and Emma joined him. Emma yawned and kissed him. "Tonight was bittersweet."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Dianna's growing up. We're getting old. Soon it will be Charlotte and Jamie there then after them Christian. Dianna's song was meant for us."

Will nodded and softly kissed her. "I think it's time to go to bed." He reached over and shut the lamp next to their bed off.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading this all the way through! It is long! The songs that were included were (In order of performance)**_

**She Will Be Loved**_** by Maroon5**_

**Titanium**_** originally by Sia and David Guetta. (They performed the acoustic version by Boyce Avenue... I recommend it!)**_

**Never Grow Up_ sung by Taylor Swift_**


	20. Boys, Boys, Boys

_**Thanks for reading this! First of all; did you watch glee tonight? Ugh Terri was back! And Emma with Ken! My world just ended!**_

_**Anyways, this is a lot of the twins and Emma and Dianna. (With some drama mixed in!)**_

_**We've jumped two years ahead to the end on Dianna's junior year and the end of 8th grade for the twins! Dianna is 17, Charlie and Jamie are 14 and Little Christian is almost 5!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

Charlie and Jamie were starting high school in four short months. Summer had come early in Lima and the two girls spent a lot of time at the pool down the street from their house. Every Saturday they walked down there and stood around, went swimming, and flirted with the boys their age. (At least Charlie did.) Dianna and her boyfriend Marc went with them sometimes too and hung out with all the teenagers there.

Jamie was laying by the side of the pool reading when a black haired boy walked up to her. He sat on the chair next to her. "Weren't you just at the snack bar?" He asked her.

Jamie looked up from her book. "Um no. That's my sister."

"Oh cool." He smiled. "So you two are like what? Twins?"

She nodded. "Identical."

"I'm Ryan by the way."

"Jamie." She smiled. He was kinda cute to her. Jamie had seen him around a few times. "That your friend talkin' to my sister?" She looked over at the boy with bleach blonde bieber hair.

"Yeah, his name is Zac." Jamie nodded. "So I've seen you around school too. We're in the same grade and I was wondering if you wanted to go to 8th grade formal with me?"

Jamie bit her lip. Charlie was the one who was good with boys. Dianna had trained her in it her dad had always joked. Jamie was horrible around them. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure," He handed her his phone. "Put in your number and I'll text you sometime." She took his phone and gave hers to him so he could do the same.

They returned the phones and Jamie smiled. "Thanks. I should probably get going." She walked off to get Charlie and the two of them walked back to the house. She looked at the new contact in her phone. Ryan Howell it read. He even took a picture of himself.

"So who was that kid?" Charlie asked.

"Ryan. He asked me to formal."

Charlie's eyes widened. "What'd you say?"

"I told him I'd get back to him."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Charlie almost screamed. "You don't make a guy wait. He'll just move on, first rule Dianna taught me."

Jamie shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"That's because you don't listen."

"Shut up." She elbowed her sister. "I was thinking about getting him to convince Zac to ask you too."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You need to talk to Di about all this stuff." She ran ahead. "Race you home!" The twins raced home. Charlie won by a longshot. They ran into the house and threw their bags on the floor.

"Mom, where's Dianna?" Both of them asked running into the kitchen.

"She went to lunch with Marc, why?" Emma asked her daughters confused. Very rarely did both of them want to talk to Dianna.

"We need to talk to her." Jamie said.

"About boys." Charlie added.

"I could help you, two." Emma smiled. "It is kind of what I do for a living."

They looked at each other and plopped down on the couch. They knew they weren't getting out of this one. "Sure Mom." Charlie said with a fake smile and sarcastic tone.

"I don't need the tone Charlotte." Emma said sitting down in front of them. Charlie stopped talking as she always does when her parents call her Charlotte. "So what's goin' on?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "So Charlie and I were at the pool and I was just laying there tanning and reading my book when this really really cute boy came up to me and started talking to me. He asked me to formal but I said I'd have to think about it. Charlie thinks I'm an idiot for doing that but she decided to keep her mouth shut once I told her that she'd been flirting with his friend, who by the way his way cuter than Ryan. She wants me to go with him so she has a shot to go with Zac to formal too." Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, wow." Emma said thinking for a second. She knew Charlie was more like Will, outgoing and flirtatious. Jamie was more like her, cautious. "How long have you been flirting with him, Char?" She needed to give Jamie a break.

"A few weeks now. We're science partners too."

Emma nodded. "Girls, I didn't meet your father until I was 27. Boys just come and go and when you're this young heartbreak doesn't seem real until it happens. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Jamie and Charlie exchanged looks. Neither wanted advice on boys from their mother. "Dianna has been with Marc for almost two years. He hasn't come and gone."

"Because they have things in common. And if they break up both think your father will kick his ass." The girls laughed. "But girls, I faced so many heartbreaks before marrying Dad. Some were even because of him. I could barely handle it when I was an adult."

"We're big girls now. I think we can handle two middle school boys." Charlie said getting up. She grabbed her bag and walked to her room. This conversation was getting uncomfortable.

Jamie sat on the couch awkwardly. "So who's this Ryan kid?" Emma asked sitting next to her.

Jamie shrugged. "He's in my grade. I think he skipped a grade because he looks a little younger. His hair is about the same color as Dianna's. He's really nice. I think he really likes me. Charlie told me she sees him staring at me all the time. I don't know what to tell him."

Emma smiled at her daughter's problem. "I don't think he's looking for a girlfriend, J. He just has a crush."

"What should I say to him though?"

Emma shrugged. "If you like him go with him."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks Mom." She ran upstairs to her room. Charlie was on the phone when she walked into their room. "Who are you talking too?"

Charlie covered Jamie's face with her hand to make her quiet. She hung up the phone. "Dianna is on her way home."

Twenty minutes later Dianna came home and went to her room. She texted her sisters to meet her downstairs. "What do you two want?" She asked as they entered her room.

"A boy asked Jamie out." Charlie blurted out.

"Was he asking the wrong twin?" Dianna joked.

"What're you talking about? She can't be anymore attractive than me! We're identical!" Jamie snapped.

"Chill Jamie. I'm kidding. Is he cute?"

"Very."

"Does he have an older brother?"

"No."

"What's his name?"

"Ryan Howell. He looks familiar."

"And he asked you to formal?" Jamie nodded. "Go with him then. You'll have fun."

Jamie smiled. "I think I will." She took out her phone and left the room to call Ryan to tell him she'd go with him.

Charlie sat on Dianna's bed. Her and Dianna had grown closer over the past few years for some odd reason that neither could figure out. "How do I get Zac to ask me out?"

"You're still on him?" Charlie nodded. "Just be patient lil sis. You don't drag a guy into a relationship."

"I know but he's so nice and cute! And ugh!" She covered her face in a pillow.

Jamie ran into the room. "CHARLIE!"

"What?"

"I got you a date!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Two weeks later**_

Dianna and Emma were sitting in the kitchen waiting for the twins. Neither would let them help them get ready. "How're you and Marc doing?" Emma asked.

Dianna shrugged. "We're fine. You haven't seen me in your office yet, that's a good sign."

"But I saw Marc. He asked me questions about something. I think he forgot I was your mother. Are you two...?"

"Mom! Gross! NO!" Dianna blurted out.

"I had to ask because when my teenage daughter's boyfriend comes in asking questions on that stuff it makes a mother wonder."

"No, we aren't there yet." Dianna said looking down at the bowl of cereal she was eating. She suddenly wasn't very hungry. The doorbell rang. Dianna grabbed her camera. "That should be the boys."

"I'll get the door, you get Char and J." Emma walked to the door as Dianna walked to her room which is where the girls were. She opened the door and saw Ryan, Zac, and him. She forced a smile not wanting to ruin the night for what appeared to be his son and her daughters. Carl smiled back, teeth as white as ever. "Hi boys. They'll be right down."

Dianna ran down the stairs. "They'll be right down."

"Dianna?" Carl looked at her in disbelief. "You're all grown up!"

Dianna stood next to her mother. "Hi?" She was confused. Emma whispered in her ear who it was then she put two and two together. "Oh Hi!"

Jamie and Charlie walked downstairs and said hi to Zac and Ryan. Dianna took the four middle schoolers to the back yard to take their pictures and to give her mom and Carl a moment.

"That's Di?" Carl asked. Emma nodded. "But she's all grown up!"

"17. Senior year is next year. She's already applied to the top photography schools."

"Does she know?"

"What? That you're her father?" Carl nodded. "Yeah, she knows. She's known for a while now. She knew about Ryan too."

"How come you haven't told me?"

"Carl, I haven't talked to you in almost thirteen years. I have four kids and a husband now. I don't waste my time talking to my exes about their kids!" Emma said. She was suddenly remembering all the reasons why she left him. "How're you and Terri anyways?"

"We're just fine."

All the kids ran back to the front yard. "Mom, can Di drive us?" Charlie asked.

Emma looked at Carl and shrugged. "Why not Emma?"

"Alright. Behave. I'll pick you up at ten."

All four kids plus Dianna ran to Dianna's car. It was a bit small but they all fit. Carl decided to leave and get back home before Will got back from the store with Chris. He didn't want to set anybody off.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Will and Chris came home. Chris was turning five this summer. They came home around eight thirty that night. Will walked into the house carrying Chris who was asleep. Emma smiled and took him up to his room and put him to bed. She came down twenty minutes later and sat with her husband on the couch. "What's took so long up there? He was already asleep." Will chuckled.

Emma shook her head. "He woke up right when I put him down and he wanted me to sing to him then he told me all about his day. He's talkative, it's tiring."

"How'd the girls look tonight?"

Emma smiled. "Beautiful. They did really well on each other's hair especially."

Will nodded. "Did Dianna take them?"

"Yes she did. She wanted to leave the awkward situation."

He rose an eyebrow and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Jamie's date's father was Carl. That means Dianna's half brother is dating her sister."

"I see now. How did you take seeing Carl though?"

Emma shrugged. "We didn't talk much. He wanted to know why he hadn't seen Dianna in years. I told him it wasn't my job to do so and after Dianna took all the kids he left. It's been nice and quiet since." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What did you do in all that free time?"

"Clean."

"Need a break?" Emma nodded and Will put in a movie. Singing in the Rain, her favorite. They cuddled on the couch and watched the movie. They didn't notice the three teenagers come home. They were quiet and sneaked down to Dianna's room not wanting to bother their parents.

Emma fell asleep on Will's chest by the time the movie ended. Will fell asleep on the couch as well that night. They both enjoyed the quiet house that rarely existed.


	21. Cookies

_**Hello All! Thank you for coming back and reading this! I've had terrible writers' block and I've been sick. This chapter is incredibly short but its mostly fluff! I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

Will was alone in the house. Emma had gone to drop off the twins at camp and Chris at his grandparents'. Dianna was on a trip with her friends looking at colleges. He was laying on the couch watching sports center and thinking of what he wanted to do with his wife for their week free. It was the middle of summer and hot as hell so he knew she'd prefer to stay inside and not get frizzy hair or sweaty. Will was perfectly fine with that, he could think of plenty of things to do indoors.

Will's stomach grumbled and he reluctantly got up and walked to the kitchen. He took out the flour, the eggs, chocolate chips, soy milk (Emma refused to buy milk with dairy), a stick of butter, sugar, and a beer for himself. Emma walked into the kitchen and looked at Will. "What're you doing?"

"Making cookies, would you like to help?"

Emma laughed, "Do you know how?"

Will shook his head, "I was just planning on figuring it out as I go."

She walked over and stood with him. "First you need to put it all in a bowl."

"Sounds easy enough." Will said cracking the eggs and putting it in a bowl. He opened the new bag of flour. Flour exploded from the bag and into his face. It was all over his face. Emma laughed. He smirked and wiped some off his face and put it on her nose.

She shook her head and wiped her nose clean. "You're just as bad as the kids." She joked. He moved over and let her put the rest of the things in the bowl. "I'll let you mix it." He took a spoon and started to stab the unmixed dough with it. Emma laughed and took the spoon. "Do I need to do this too?"

He nodded. "I'm hopeless in the kitchen."

"I can tell." Emma said as she started to mix the dough. Will stood behind her and put both of his hands on hers and 'helped' mix.

"Can we just eat the dough? We don't need to bake them." Will said licking the spoon. "Mmmmm, I make pretty good cookie dough."

Emma smiled and shook her head. She got a spoon out of the drawer and took a scoop. She nodded in agreement, "Good job, Hun. Do you need anymore help with it?"

"Actually, I think I may need help eating it. You see, I'm very tired." He winked.

Emma gave him a mischievous smile. She picked up a small ball of dough and threw it into his mouth. He caught it and gave her a smile of success. While chewing up the ball he made another sphere of dough. "Ready?"

She shook her head and laughed. "I'm not going to catch it."

He shrugged. "I'm pretty good at aim." He threw it over hand at his wife. Emma opened her mouth to catch the dough ball but it bounced off her forehead. He laughed, "Why didn't you catch that Em?"

She laughed. "Oh ,I don't know why!" She covered the bowl up and put it in the fridge, "We can save this for later."

"Let's see if you can catch this..." Will pulled her close and kissed her.

Emma got on her toes to kiss him back but she was interrupted by her phone, "Goddammit," She muttered walking over to where her phone was.

Will chuckled, "Is that me singing?"

"I have to enjoy something about answering the phone." She picked up the phone, "It's Dianna." She put the iPhone up to her ear, "Hey baby girl, what's up?"

Dianna laughed on the other end, "Mom, I'm 17, don't call me that. Rylee, Maria, Marc and I just made it to Indiana. I have a tour at Notre Dame tomorrow, then Loyola the next day then we're going to look at Ohio State on Friday. I'll keep you and Dad posted on what's what."

"Okay, be safe and call if there's anything you four need. Love you." Emma said.

"Love you too, Mom." Dianna hung up.

Emma put her phone away and sat on the couch with Will. "How's she doing?"

"They made it to Indiana. All four have a tour in the morning and then the girls are seeing some place else the next day then they're all driving to Ohio State on Friday." She informed him.

"So what are they doing with the..." He acted stupid and counted the days left, "2 other remaining days?"

Emma shrugged, "probably hit up Kings' Island or Cedar Point. I don't know they're teenagers. What did you do on days off?"

"Went to parties." Will said.

She glared at him, "That doesn't help William."

He kissed the top of her head. "She's a good girl. Dianna won't get into any trouble."

"I can't believe she's a senior..."

"Well so are we."

"Not citizens!" She laughed. "We still have a few more years until we're considered seniors."

He nodded, "I know Em... It's crazy though."

"And you get the twins in the New Directions too this year."

"Here comes trouble..." Will joked. "In just a few years it will just be you, Christian and I home on days that aren't holidays."

She shook her head. "No, I'm using my super parent powers and I'm going to freeze time so we don't have to have any of the kids graduate then the whole family will always be here and I will worry less about them." Since having the twins and Chris, Emma mostly got over her OCD but started to worry about all four of her children a lot. She still liked the house clean but she gave up on all the little messes and such.

"Well, we could always have another."

She smacked Will's chest lightly, "That's not happening."

Will chuckled, "It was just a suggestion."

She shook her head, "No more. Four is enough."

He kissed her, "Calm down, babe. I was kidding."

She smiled and shook her head. "That doesn't mean that we have to stop doing some things forever," She kissed him, "We just have to be careful," She pecked his lips again, "So there's not another oops."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her sliding her closer to him. "Then what do you say about doing some things right now?" He kissed her neck.

"I'll meet you up stairs," She whispered in his ear. She dashed up stairs and Will smiled and chased after her.

_**Please review! I'm bringing this story to an end in the next few chapters. (I know, sad!) I really would appreciate you guys leaving reviews or PMing me on what you want me to see. It can be a one-short or a multi chapter story! Anything is fine as long as the rating would stay T or lower! (Sorry, no smut)**_

_**So I need this feedback! It will keep me writing! **_


	22. Change

_**Soo sooo sooooo Sorry this took so long for me to update! I had no ideas until my helpful little birdies iluvwillschuester and gleek. me came to my rescue and helped me out! I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

Dianna stood at her locker before her last class of the day. She was holding three envelopes; one from Ohio State, one from UCLA, and one from Virginia Tech. "Are you gonna open them?" Charlie asked.

She shook her head. "I was waiting for Marc but he's already got that full ride to Michigan State for basketball."

"Then don't wait!" Charlie yelled at her sister.

Dianna handed her the letters. "You do it. I'm afraid to."

"Which one first?" Dianna shrugged. Charlie opened the first one; Ohio State.

"What's it say?"

Charlie shook her head. "Sorry Sis."

Dianna took the rest. She opened the one from Virginia Tech, the one where her mother went for college, next. "I got in." She stared at the letter. "They offered me a scholarship too."

Charlie smiled. "What about UCLA?"

Dianna opened that letter. "I got in there too."

"Well, which one are you gonna choose?"

Dianna shrugged. "I think I need to talk to the guidance counselor. Will you cover for me during glee club?"

Charlie nodded. "Okay."

Jamie walked up to them. "What's goin on?"

"Is that my sweater?"

"Yeah... Liam said he liked the color on me." Liam was Jamie's new boyfriend. They'd been together since a New Year's Eve party this winter. Her and Ryan broke up after she learned that he was related to her sister. She thought it would be too weird.

"I better be getting it back." Dianna snapped.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. What's going on?" Jamie shrugged the remark off.

"Di got her letters." Charlie said for Dianna.

"Really?" Jamie looked at her sister. "What do they say?"

"I got into everything but Ohio State."

"Did you tell Mom and Dad yet?"

"No," she gave both of her sisters a look, "and you two aren't going to until I've made my decision. I'll be late for glee probably. Charlie said she's cover for me." Dianna shut her locker. "Got it?" Both of them nodded. "I've got to get to class." Dianna walked away to get to her next class.

"What's up her butt?" Jamie asked leaning against the lockers.

"Apparently her and Marc have been arguing about something the past week or so." Charlie informed her twin.

"Really? About what?"

Charlie shrugged. "All I heard while she was talking to him was her calling him an idiot and careless and that he should've been more careful."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know J! If I did I'd try ending it."

"Alright, alright. No need to be snippy. I'll see you in glee." Jamie and Charlie both went to their classes.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"Does anybody know where Dianna is guys?" Will asked the glee club.

"Guidance Counselor's office." Charlie shouted from the back.

"She said she'll be right back." Jamie added.

He nodded. "Alright, this week we need to work on ballads. Regionals is a few weeks away and we still don't have as many balladeers as we did last year. You all know how I like to mix up who gets featured at competitions. So by next Friday each of you should have a ballad prepared to perform. Based on these performances I'll be choosing the setlist for Regionals." He looked around the room to see if the high schoolers were paying attention. "You can do this as a solo or a duet." The guys started paying a little more attention once he said duets. "I'm going to let you guys go early now. Enjoy midwinter break. I'll see you Tuesday."

•••••••••••••••••

Dianna skipped glee club completely. She talked to Emma about colleges but her mind was somewhere else the whole time. Her grades had gotten her a scholarship to a college that she always thought would be amazing to attend. After talking for awhile she ended up choosing Virginia Tech.

She pulled into the driveway of the house and she ran inside. She completely ignored the patch of ice she nearly slipped on. Before reaching the door she looked back at her car. "Shit." She muttered. Dianna pulled out her phone and called her Dad.

"Hello?" Will answered.

"Hey, Dad?" Dianna spoke softly.

"Di, where were you today?"

"I didn't feel very well. Mom told me I should just head home. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll be home soon. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to pick up Chris from Grandma's..."

Will chuckled on the other end. "I'll pick him up."

"Thanks Dad." Dianna hung up her phone and ran to her bathroom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Charlie walked down to Dianna's room. "Hey, dinner's ready. Dad said you didn't have to eat though if you still didn't feel well."

Dianna shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She didn't look up from what she was holding in her lap. It was a home pregnancy test, that read positive. Her face was white and she took a deep breath. "Char, can you keep a secret?" Charlie nodded and sat across from her on her bed. "I think I'm pregnant." Dianna said quietly.

Charlie's jaw dropped. "Are you going to tell Mom or Dad?"

"I'm going to have to at some point, right? This isn't exactly something that can be kept secret for 9 months."

Charlie hugged her. "I've got your back though. Jamie and I can help with whatever."

Dianna grinned. "Thanks. You should probably get to dinner before Dad comes down. I need to think of where to put this so neither finds it."

"Good luck." Charlie ran back to dinner. Dianna stood up and took a deep breath. She has no idea where to begin with any of these thoughts. Walking around the room while tapping the test against her hand made her more anxious. Dianna threw the pregnancy test on the top of her dresser then fell onto her bed. It wasn't the highlight of her day.

There was a knock on her door. "Dianna? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Dad."

Will opened the door the walked in shutting it behind him. "How're you feeling?"

"Horrible. Can you get me some water?" He nodded and went to get her a glass. When he walked back in he noticed something unusual on her dresser. She didn't notice her dad walk back into the room, she was too busy thinking and staring at the wall.

Will picked up the pregnancy test and his heart dropped. "Dianna, are you pregnant?" She nodded slowly not looking up. "How long have you known?"

"Not even a half hour." She replied quietly.

Will sighed and pulled a chair beside her bed. "We need to talk about this before your mother finds out. I'm going to be a whole hell of a lot nicer about it than she is. I can tell you that."

"What more is there to talk about? I'm pregnant."

"There's a lot we need to talk about. You were just accepted to Virginia Tech on an academic scholarship. This," he said holding up the pregnancy test, "can ruin all of that for you. Marc is a good guy and I know he'll stick with you throughout this whole thing but what about your friends? They'll probably leave you once hearing about this."

Dianna shook her head and wiped away a few tears. "He's not the father."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never slept with him. The only time I slept with a guy was at a party over break and I got drunk."

Will made a mental note to talk to her about the drinking later. "Do you know who it is?" Dianna nodded. "Does Marc know it isn't his?"

"He thinks it's his." She admitted.

This wasn't the first time Will had dealt with this. This is the exact situation Quinn was in. "Do you want to tell me?" She shook her head. "Fair enough." Tears were rolling down Dianna's face. "Now I just need you to listen to me, okay? I love you with every fiber of my being like I do with each of your siblings. I've only been your father for fourteen years but I've been calling you my daughter for much longer than that. No matter how screwed up you get or how lost I'm always there for you and so is Mom. Got it?" She nodded again. "I think you should take another test just to be safe. But no matter how it turns out, both of us will be here for you. I love you and I love whatever grandchild that may be on the way." He kissed her forehead.

She couldn't help but smile a little bit through her tears. "Thanks Dad." She hugged him. "I'll run to the store and get another one tomorrow. I really just want to sleep."

Will chuckled. "Go ahead, sleep. You probably need it."

"Before you go can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"Can you not tell Mom? I really want to tell her myself and when I'm for sure about what's happening."

"Of course. My lips are sealed." He walked back up stairs.

Chris ran up to him. "Dad can we play in the snow?" He begged.

Will looked outside. "It's getting a little dark outside buddy. How about tomorrow when Mommy and I can both play with you?"

Chris's face lit up. "Okay! Can I watch a movie?"

There was no school tomorrow and Emma normally didn't let him watch movies on Thursday nights. Will didn't see any harm in it. "Sure, why not? You go choose a movie okay?"

"Okay!" Being the energetic five year old he is, Chris ran to the living room and picked out one of his favorite movies, Finding Nemo.

Will chuckled. "Are we going to watch this?" Chris nodded. Will put it in for him and sat on the couch with his son.

"When's Mommy coming home?" He asked his father looking up at him. It amazed Will how much his son looked like him. The twins were close to sitting image of their mother. They had the small, skinny build and the bouncy ginger hair. All of their kids had big brown eyes. Chris had reddish brown hair like him which was also very curly like his. He even had the chin dimple.

Will thought for a moment. "Soon I hope." Chris nodded and absorbed himself in the movie.

Emma came home soon afterwards and walked into the living room quietly. She sat on the other side of Chris who was happy to see his mother who he hadn't gotten to see all day. "Hey Buddy!" Emma smiled kissing her youngest's forehead. "What are you and Dad watching?"

"Finding Nemo." The five year old replied.

Emma looked over and saw Will asleep next to him. "I think Dad's sleepy." Chris looked at him then looked back at Emma and gave her a mischievous smile one that was much like the one Charlie does when she plots against people. "Let him sleep Chris." The movie ended and Chris was fast asleep in Emma's lap. After putting the little boy to bed she came back downstairs and sat next to Will on the couch.

"Is he in bed?" He whispered.

Emma nodded. "You were awake this whole time?"

Will smirked and kissed her softly. "Hi."

She laughed. "Hi."

"How was girls' night out?"

"it was nice. How were the kids?"

Will shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Dianna didn't feel well and after dinner the twins went to a friend's so Chris and I just had some guy time."

"That you slept through." Emma chuckled.

Will yawned. "I was tired." He laid his head in her lap.

"Then why don't you go to bed, huh?"

"I was waiting for you to get home. But now you're home so I guess I will." He stood up and took her hand. "I'm assuming you're coming with me?"

Emma nodded. "Of course." She stood up and the couple walked to bed.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading this! I want to know your opinions on what happened this chapter... hate? love? Do you want the second test positive or negative? I need opinions! Please Review! **


	23. Telling Emma

_**Hi All! Sorry it took me so long to update this! The holidays are crazy and this was hard for me to write! **_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

"Mommy, can I go outside?" Chris asked standing by Emma's head on her side on the bed.

Emma groaned. "Chris, please go back to bed."

"But I want to go outside."

"When Daddy and I wake up. Okay?" Chris nodded and ran to his bedroom. She rolled back over into Will's arms. "Did you put that idea into his head?"

Both had been awoken by the five year old. "Yes I did."

"Thank you." She said coldly. As a mother of four, she enjoyed her sleep very much. There was a crash that came from downstairs. "Can we ever sleep in on our day off?" She groaned.

Will chuckled. "You can go back to bed. I'm going to go investigate what just happened." Will swung his feet over the side of the bed and got up. He walked downstairs. Jamie and Chris were scrambling around the kitchen. Charlie sat at the counter chuckling at them "Do you two need some help?"

Jamie shook her head. "Chris just dropped a pan. We're fine. You can sleep."

Will yawned and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. Be sure to clean it all up before your mother comes down stairs though. I don't think this is what she wants to wake up to." Both of his children nodded and he walked back upstairs to bed.

Dianna walked up stairs soon after Will went back to bed. She walked to the hooks next to the door and picked up her purse and car keys then put her jacket on. "Where're you goin?" Jamie asked as she put the pancake batter onto the griddle.

"Walgreens. I have to grab some stuff." She said putting her uggs on.

"Can I come with?" Charlie asked. "It seems more fun than watching these two try to play baker." Chris stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Dianna shook her head. "No." She said solidly and walked out the door still in her pajamas.

Charlie smirked. It was the smirk she got when she had an idea, the same smirk her father has. "Should I call her and tell her that she's wearing Elmo all over her butt of should I let the 60 year old at the checkout tell her?" Charlie asked pulling out her phone.

"Let the old lady tell her. I want to hear that story." Jamie laughed while she flipped a pancake.

Dianna ran out to her car after shutting the door leading out of the house. It was starting to snow hard. Carefully, she drove to the Walgreens down the road from the subdivision her family lived in. She pulled her car into the Walgreens parking lot and quickly walked into the Walgreens. It was fairly early in the morning and she knew nobody from school would see her in the family planning aisle looking at pregnancy tests. She rushed to the back of the store to where she had found the previous one she had.

"Is that Little Dianna Schuester I see?" A voice said as Dianna walked past the children's medicine aisle. She stopped and turned to see who that was. She smiled, it was Quinn Fabray, one of her dad's old students. She was holding her daughter who looked to be about two years old. She walked up to Dianna."Well I guess you're not so little anymore. How've you been?"

Dianna shrugged. "I've been okay I guess. Senior year is insane."

Quinn nodded. "And how're your parents and siblings?"

"My parents are fine. Dad is still running the glee club and last year we got 4th at Nationals. Mom is mom. She hasn't really changed much. Charlie is still as sarcastic as you last saw her and Jamie is still the peacemaker. Chris is in Kindergarten now too."

Quinn smiled. "That's great. I should probably get going. Emmaline here has a cold and I need to get her back to bed. It was nice talking to you though! Tell your family I say hi and that I'll try to drop by with Em and Billy soon."

"I will. It was nice to see you again." Quinn walked away and Dianna turned around then suddenly remembered Quinn in high school and the situation she had. "Wait, Quinn!"

She spun around, "What?"

"I need your help." Dianna said quietly. "What's the most trustworthy brand of pregnancy test?" She was embarrassed to ask.

"Di, do your parents know about this?"

"My dad does. So does Charlie. But my mom doesn't I'm afraid to tell her. I'm not going to tell her until I know for sure though."

Quinn nodded and walked to the family planning aisle. "This is the best one in my opinion." She said handing her a box. "If you need any help with any of what's happening just call me. Mr. Schue has my number."

"Thanks." Dianna said and hugged her father's old student. She paid for the test and drove home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Will was in the kitchen with Chris helping him get ready to go play out in the snow. Emma walked down stairs with her jacket, hat, gloves and scarf. "Will, where's Dianna?"

"I'm assuming she's still asleep. She didn't look so well last night." Will said zipping up Chris's coat.

She put down her things. "I'm going to check on her." Emma walked downstairs and knocked on her eldest's door.

"Dad! It's negative!" Dianna said not knowing it was her mother.

"What's negative?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Crap... Nothing." Dianna said quickly. She put the hand holding the pregnancy test behind her back in hopes her mother wouldn't see it.

"Dianna, what is it?" She said sternly.

"Mom it's nothing." Dianna repeated.

Emma walked up to her and took the test out of the hand behind her back. "When were you planning to tell me about this?" She held it up.

"Soon." Dianna said quietly. "Dad only knew because she found the first test."

"And what was that?" Emma asked.

"Positive." She grumbled.

Emma shook her head. "When did this happen? Why didn't you come to me first? I would've been more help, Dianna!"

"I got drunk at a party and hooked up with one of the hockey guys. I was afraid of you blowing up at me. You weren't home when I took the first one and Dad came to see if I was alright when he found it."

"Since when do you drink?" Emma was getting even more angry now. She tried her best to make sure her daughters knew how to act properly and avoid the temptations that high school put in front of them. Dianna telling her all this made her feel like she failed at that as a parent.

"Everybody else was! So I had a few shots and I went off with him. I didn't really think that something like this would happen."

"Hell yeah you didn't think about the consequences. What is Marc going to say when he finds out about this? Do you know what this can do to a relationship?"

Dianna nodded. "Dad told me about what happened between Quinn, Puck and Finn." She took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Next year you're going to college Dianna. It's going to be a whole lot harder to resist."

"What do you want me to do? Swear off boys until I'm forty?"

"If that's what helps!"

"You can't tell me what to do with my life. You aren't my real mom." Dianna got really quiet. "I have no real mom."

Emma sat next to her on her bed. "I am your real mom. Yes, I was your stepmom. Yes, Carl didn't care about you. That's why you're here with this family because we're your real family."

Dianna rolled her eyes. "You and Dad aren't like this with Charlie and Jamie. Why me?"

"We're still learning." Emma hugged her. "We still love you."

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?" Dianna snipped.

Emma stood up. "Come up stairs when you're ready to talk." Emma exited the room and shut the door behind her. She walked up stairs. Will was in the living room looking over essays from one of his classes and the twins were outside with Chris.

"How's she doing?" Will asked when Emma walked into the room.

"When did she tell you?"

Will sighed. He knew what she was talking about. "Last night. She didn't want to tell me but she had to when I found the test." He moved over for his wife to sit next to him. "Don't give her such a hard time about this. She's terrified. She isn't ready for all that."

"It was negative, Will. Relax." Emma said.

"Oh." he felt relieved. He didn't want to deal with a pregnant teenager again. "How'd you take it though?"

"I had to act calm. That's my job. But I was furious. First of all, she gets drunk. Then she cheats on Marc. Then she thinks she's pregnant."

Will put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Try not to be too hard on her. Now she has to deal with telling Marc about all this and the rest of the school year."

Emma sighed. "I know." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know Marc is going to end up coming to me about this. I see that boy more than I do any other senior."

Will chuckled. "There's perks to it though. You get to know things about them that she probably doesn't want us to know."

She shook her head. "Not so much. He's careful about what he says and what he asks. With the exception of when he was a junior and he was asking me about the right time to be intimate with his girlfriend."

Will wanted (and needed) to change the subject. "How about we go out tonight?"

"As in like date night?" Emma asked. They tried to have one at least once a month with the occasional extra one every once in a while.

"Exactly. Just the two of us and the girls can watch Chris."

"That would be perfect." Emma said. She put her feet next to his on the ottoman and watched the twins show Chris how to make a snowball through the front window. "They're growing up way too fast." She started to play footsie with his feet.

Will smiled. "Yeah they are. Before you know it we'll be doing this all over again but with grandchildren."

She laughed and covered her face with her hands. "That's too weird to think about."

He chuckled. "You're adorable." He kissed her.

She kissed him back. "You're perfect." She giggled.

* * *

_**Not my best but it works!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**2 Chapters left!**_


	24. Graduation

_**Alright guys, this is the final chapter of What I've Always Wanted! I hope you all enjoy this chapter along with the rest of the story! I know I enjoyed writing it! Enjoy! Please read and review this story and all the other ones I have posted on FanFiction! **_

_**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this including:**_

_**r0ckgal**_

_**ma1teo**_

_**WemmaFreakForever**_

_**Lieflotje**_

_**iluvwillschuester**_

_**MrsEleanorLovett**_

_**ILoveWemma**_

_**Alex B. Goode**_

_**And Special thank yous to iluvwillschuester and gleek . me for helping me so much with this story!**_

* * *

Graduation was quickly approaching for the McKinley High graduating class. The final tests were being taken and the final goodbyes were happening soon. Will walked into the choir room. All the kids were jumping and dancing around the room. Austin, one of the sophomores, was playing a beat on the drums and Josh, a senior, was playing the guitar. All the kids were singing "Live While We're Young" together while waiting for their teacher.

Will stood the in the doorway and watched the fourteen students get along. They had won Nationals last weekend and this was the last week of glee club and the last week of school for the seniors. They deserved some time to just have fun and not work especially before an emotional week like this. Jamie and Aaron took the center of the floor and started dancing, they were the best in the group at it.

"Mr. Schue! Come join us!" They all said.

"I think I'm getting too old to breakdance kids." He laughed. "But we need to get started. So sit down." They all sat in the chairs that were set up. "This is the last week of the school year. The last week for some of you." He turned around and wrote Goodbye on the board. "I do this lesson every year. We just need to learn to say goodbye. To the people that we love, to the people that we hate, friends, enemies, family. The seniors are going to say goodbye to us and we're going to say goodbye to them." All of the kids were silent. None of them realized that saying goodbye would be so hard. "We've had a good year, team. We won Nationals again!"

There was a half hearted cheer amongst the kids. Tyler and Marc stood up. "Mr. Schue. We had something for this week. But we kinda of needed a rapper to do so."

He laughed. "What song boys?"

"Just a Dream by Nelly." Marc said. He was often quiet during glee ever since he dumped Dianna when she told him about the party over break.

Tyler sat behind the drums and began the song. Marc joined in on the guitar. Both sang while Will rapped the parts that needed to be rapped. Charlie, Jamie and Dianna all sat in the back of the room with their faces in their hands. They found their dad rapping in front of all their friends embarrassing.

After practice all the kids drove to Breadstix together for dinner. Will went home to Emma and Chris. When he came home they were setting the table for dinner. "Dad!" Chris gave him a hug.

"Hey Bud, how was school?"

"It was awesome! Justin brought in his frog for show and tell and I got to hold it!" Chris exclaimed. "Can we get a frog?" He asked his parents.

"No." Emma said quickly. "There will be no reptiles living in this house."

"Frogs are amphibians Mom." Chris said.

"Yeah Mom." Will teased.

Emma laughed and shook her head. She gave him a hello-kiss. "Where're the girls?"

"All the glee kids decided to go out for dinner in honor of their last week together."

"That's sweet." She said. "Dinner's almost ready."

After dinner Chris ran across the street to play with his friend Lucas. "I'm really proud of you Em." Will stated. The comment was out of no where.

"Why?" Emma asked curiously.

"Because, you have gotten so much better with your OCD. We've been together 17 years. It as improved a lot." Will explained.

"Oh." Emma replied softly, blushing ever so slightly. Even though they had been together so long Will still had that effect on her. "You know, I wouldn't have been able to with out you."

He gave her a slightly confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Carl started to get me out of my routine but I was so reluctant that I only acted that way around him. Everybody thought he was the reason I started to get better. When I started seeing you I took initative and decided to take care of the OCD. If I hadn't done all that I don't think we'd have Chris, the twins or a marriage."

Will smiled hearing his wife talk about this so easily. He remembered the early days of their relationsip and she got so anxious when the topic was brought up. "I'm glad to help."

She laughed thinking of those days. "God, I was an idiot then. Wasn't I?"

"You were never an idiot, Em." Will said.

Emma nodded. "Of course I was. First of all, we were both single at the same time but I was fully convinced that you were a slut at the time."

"Which I was." He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Second, I didn't wait for your divorce to be final like I promised. I just moved right on to my dentist, of all people!"

Will laughed. "If you hadn't moved on to him we wouldn't have a graduating senior now. Everything happens for a reason, babe."

"I guess. But that still doesn't excuse the mistake of marrying him when I was so hung up on you!"

"Emma calm down. Look how perfect your life turned out after the trainwrecks before. Three beautiful daughters. A handsome son. A gorgeous house. A husband that unconditionally loves you who is also very good looking, if I may say so myself."

She laughed and shook her head. Emma sat next to him on the couch. "Every screw up was well worth it. I'll admit that."

He softly kissed her. "That's my girl." She smiled. "What else needs to be done for graduation?"

"I've cleaned just about everthing, I think. All the invitations have been sent out. We have two weeks before mayhem comes. I've warned you."

He chuckled. "It'll be nice to have the whole family around. I don't think that's happened in a while."

Emma nodded deep in thought. "Can you believe she's graduating Friday?"

"It's crazy."

Being the guidance counselor, it was Emma's job to distribute the diplomas to all the graduates during the cermony. "I'm going to just lose it when I hand it to Dianna."

Will nodded. "The glee kids have to say goodbye this week. I can't help but think of New Directions the first year we won Nationals. Those goodbyes were the hardest."

"What've the kids sang so far?"

Will laughed. "Tyler and Marc had me rap with them. That's about it. I over heard some of the girls saying that they'll preform their song during graduation. Everybody is still pumped to do Glory Days though."

"Looks like Puck and Finn started a tradition there." Emma smiled.

"It seems so."

They sat together with his arm around her and watched the activity of their neighborhood in front of them through the large window in the living room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mariah Reynolds!" Pricipal Figgins announced. Dianna's best friend walked up to the podium and recieved her diploma from Emma.

"Dianna Schuester!" Dianna ran up there with a big smile on her face. Emma handed her the diploma and gave her a big hug. She tried her best not to completely lose it but she did tear up a bit.

Guitars started. Drums started a steady beat behind it. Mariah, Dianna and the third person of the new 'unholy trinity' Justine all came to the front of the large graduating class. The band handed them three microphones.

"Looks like we've forgotten one thing." Justine said.

"What would that be?" Dianna asked pretending to be clueless.

"Our last assignment." Mariah answered.

"This is for you Mr. Schue!" Mariah and Justine said. Dianna ran off stage and grabbed the rest of the glee club girls who weren't graduating.

_"I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years we stood there_

_On the side-lines wishing for right now_

_We are the Kings and the Queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us out trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming 'This is absurd'_

_Cause for amoment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long Live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

_Hold On, Spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall"_

Balloons started to fall from the stage ceiling. All the seniors cheered and ran through the balloons and joined the girls center stage.

_"Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children one day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life, with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shings just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered."_

All the people in attendance applauded the three girls. The music went from the the slow country song to the up beat rock song "Glory Days". All the seniors threw their caps up in the air and shouted and cheered that their days of high school were over with.

In no less than twenty minutes the auditorium was emptied. The Schuesters walked to their cars. Will had his arm around Emma. Both were smiling but also were a little bit sad. "One down." Will said.

"Three to go." Emma said sadly. She hated to see her kids grow up so quickly.

"It won't be so bad, Em." He kissed her head once they go to the car. Dianna took her siblings with her in her car. "Remember what we talked about?"

She smiled thinking about that conversation they had a few nights ago about all that they went through just to get to the spot they're in now. "Can we go out tomorow night? Just the two of us?"

Will smiled and held her hand once they got into the car. "Of course we can."

He pulled the car out of the teachers' lot and took the long way home still holding her hand. Will hadn't done that in years. They used to all the time when they first started dating and just wanted to srive around and talk. Will looked ahead of him watching the road. He thought about how much his life had changed in the past 17 years. He was remarried to someone who wasn't going to treat him like nothing, he had four wonderful kids, and six National show choir titles. He's gotten everything he's always wanted, plus more.

_**The End!**_


End file.
